A Dance Through Time
by anju.nakahara
Summary: A pesar de haber contraído matrimonio con Toneri, Hinata seguía amando locamente a Naruto, Toneri se ha dado cuenta y ha decidido mandar al dueño de mirada azulada lo más lejos posible de Hinata, sin sospechar que ha cometido un grave error. Advertencia: Viaje en el tiempo.
1. Dolor

Esta genial historia que ya llegó a su término, recuerden que le pertenece al siempre genial y maravilloso Kishimoto-sensei. Nosotros solo utilizamos sus personajes para entretención sana sin ánimos de lucro.

Esta historia ha sido modificada, la idea original se fue, desapareció y no he logrado recuperarla, por eso he decidido que en vez de borrarlo voy a modificarlo gracias a las ideas que han aparecido debido a la película The Last. Espero que esta historia sea de vuestro agrado y sí, quienes me conocen les diré que si… ¡FINALMENTE HARÉ UNA HISTORIA DE VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO!

Esta historia va dedicada a todos los lectores que leyeron esta historia, me disculpo de sobre manera por haber perdido la idea principal pero espero que esta nueva idea sea de vuestro agrado. Y especialmente esta historia va dedicada a todos los escritores de FF que han dedicado su tiempo a crear historias de viajes en el tiempo. Gracias…les quiero.

Aclaración:

**-Hablado-**

_-"Pensamiento"—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Muchas cosas habían sucedido a lo largo de los años que vinieron después de la gran guerra ninja. El tiempo había logrado apaciguar en parte el dolor por las personas muertas en batalla, por aquellos héroes que dejaron familiares y amigos…

Dos años después todo parecía seguir un ritmo más calmado, la paz parecía ser respirada. Aunque de pronto una amenaza cruzo los cielos. La luna deseaba caer en la tierra y eliminar todo rastro de vida en él.

…Solo un casamiento logro impedirlo pero con el precio caro de un corazón primerizo en el amor, lastimado y ahuecado. Tristemente el "Si yo hubiera…" ya no existía y nunca pasaría, el tiempo no espera y las personas tampoco.

Un joven rubio, suspiraba melancólico mientras bajaba con sus amigos a la tierra. Todo iba en un perfecto silencio. Ninguno se sentía capaz de consolar aquel amor separado por el desenlace cruel de la vida.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que a pesar de todo ninguno lograba procesarlo. Desde el primer momento que pisaron aquel extraño lugar, tuvieron la intención de rescatar a Hanabi de aquel villano de turno que intentaba destruir toda vida, pero luego el mismo villano había secuestrado a la hermana mayor…

No la había secuestrado, ella se había ido a voluntad propia, aceptando casarse con aquel muchacho que la reclamaba como suya. Naruto quien había logrado llegar antes que la boda concluyera.

Estuvo a punto de salvarla, salvar a aquella muchacha que le había robado de alguna manera su vida, que se había transformado en su primer y único amor…

"…_¿Es que no lo entiende Uzumaki-san?"_

Su voz suave y distante aun podía oírla en toda su mente, provocando que el dolor fuera cada vez en aumento a medida que se alejaban de aquel lugar.

"_Yo ya no lo amo, si alguna vez lo ame fue en tiempo pasado… Yo quiero y deseo casarme con Toneri por voluntad propia"_

El segundo rechazo que había sufrido por la misma persona, pero esta vez se confirmaba todo. Ella ya no lo quería, ya no había un lugar en aquel noble corazón para él… Porque había llegado tarde, porque había sido un idiota…

_—**Naruto…—**__De pronto la voz de aquella pelirosa que se había transformado en su amiga, y hermana con el pasar de los años interrumpió cada uno de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que iban entrelazados con el "Ahora ella…está casada…"__**— ….—**__De pronto notó aquella mirada jade que lo veía con pesar, una lástima que no quería y no necesitaba__**— Yo…**_

_—…**Iré a casa—**__Finalizo cortante no queriendo saber nada por hoy de nadie, dando unos pasos ignorando los gritos de júbilo y alegría de la gente que recibía a los héroes, de pronto choco con la pequeña hermana de Hinata, y su corazón dio un movimiento agónico mientras notaba la venda que cubría sus huecos__**—…Discúlpame…**_

_Por primera vez había fallado, y no se sentía parte de aquella felicidad que embargaban a todos por haberse librado de morir aplastados. Por vez primera sentía que ya no merecía…aquella bandada que cubría su frente._

_—…**No tienes por qué culparte por lo sucedido…siempre hay una explicación—**__Susurro la muchacha de cabellera castaña, aun consternada por la decisión que su hermana había tomado, ella sabía que no lo había hecho a voluntad, lo presentía pero de que servía sus sospecha si Hinata lo desmentiría__—"Debiste a ver confiado en él…él jamás rompió una promesa…hermana…"_

_Y antes que Naruto logrará comentar algo, el sexto Hokage se hizo presente para felicitar a sus mejores ninjas…pero entonces no noto a alguien y extrañado decidió preguntar por ella. Shikamaru solo suspiro, aquella situación superaba en extenso la palabra "problematico"_

_—**Nosotros no hemos hecho nada…el ataque fue parado por el matrimonio entre Toneri y Hinata…—**__Solo el silencio y los rostros sorprendidos fueron testigos de cómo Naruto…se había esfumado del lugar._

_"El destino era cruel y travieso, pues después que finalmente aquel chico aprendiera a diferenciar entre el querer y el amar… el amor se escapó de entre sus manos como la arena hasta desaparecer y fundirse con sus lágrimas"_

_Aquella noche amarga solo fue el inicio de las demás, noches en vela decoradas con las gotas de sufrimiento y agonía, nuevamente la soledad aparecía en el departamento de aquel rubio, una soledad mucho más fuerte, agresiva que le recordaba una y otra vez… el amor que se fue para nunca volver._

_Ya ni siquiera el Uzumaki intentaba camuflar su dolor con falsas sonrisas de superación, ya nada era igual en él. Y sus amigos lo sabían, cada uno había intentado sacarlo de aquella depresión que decoraba sus ojos azules pero el simplemente los ignoraba no abriéndoles la puerta. Lo único que comía era lo poco y nada que le quedaba de ramen instantáneo pero solo daba una pequeña probada, y el ramen le sabía a excremento._

_—…**así que eso le ha sucedido al dobe—**__Sasuke el cual había llegado de uno de sus viajes de expiación se encontraba sentado en una banca junto con Sakura la cual le comentaba todos los cambios que habían sucedido mientras él no se encontraba._

_—**Hemos intentado todo pero…él sigue sin salir de allí—**__Había pasado cerca de tres meses desde la última vez que él había ido a una misión, aquella misión que le costó aquel sentimiento agridulce llamado amor._

_—…—__El último Uchiha se levantó de su asiento sacudiendo aquel poncho que era el único compañero de viaje, para luego dirigir su vista hacia el camino a la casa de aquel Uzumaki__**—…No queda de otra…—**__Y aunque tuviera que usar el Chidori para derrumbar la puerta, Sasuke lo haría—__"Tal vez…ya ha llegado la hora de ayudarte a tí"_

_—**Aunque…no creo recomendable que…lo saquemos hoy…—**__Medito la Haruno, recordando que Kakashi le había comentado que aquel día tendrían la visita de Hinata, la cual iría a ver a su familia._

_—…**Entonces solo nos quedaremos con él—**__Comenzó a caminar, lado a lado con Sakura mientras los aldeanos los observaban a ambos, era algo normal ver que cada vez que aquel chico volvia de algún viaje, a la primera persona con la cual se contactaba era precisamente con la muchacha que siempre estuvo enamorada de él._

_—_**¿Preparado?, debemos alegrar a ese Baka—**comento intentando sonreír Sakura mientras alzaba su puño en lo alto, como si de esa manera todo volviera a ser como antes.

Los dos primeros integrantes del equipo siete original, estaban decididos a ayudar a su amigo en peligro, y mientras todo aquello se vivía Hinata y Toneri habían descendido de la luna hasta finalmente pisar aquella tierra que la chica había extrañado. Suspiro algo melancólica mientras recordaba los eventos sucedidos durante esos tres meses.

Lo más doloroso de todo había sido mentirle a Naruto, todos los días la perseguía aquella mirada de dolor que el muchacho le había dedicado luego de sus palabras. Ella hubiera deseado que todo fuese más simple, pero…

"_Primero estaba su familia…y después su amor"_

Toneri se lo había explicado, si ella aceptaba no destruiría el planeta, no lastimaría ni a su familia ni a Naruto, y los dejaría en paz. Dándole sin saber el tiempo suficiente para hallar aquel arma y darle fin.

Lamentablemente después de tres meses no había logrado su cometido, y ahora se encontraba llevando aquella carga consigo, El matrimonio con Toneri solo era de palabra, no había habido nada entre ellos más que aquel beso en la ceremonia y los pocos besos que este le robaba...pero ella no podía permitirle más, no mientras su corazón vivía y moría por otra persona.

Todos tienen una paciencia limitada, y la muchacha sabía que pronto aquel muchacho de cabellera blanca la encontraría. Después de todo se había casado con ella únicamente para la reconstrucción de su clan. Lastimosamente ella había elegido por si misma aquel destino, y si no lograba encontrar la forma de eliminar aquella arma… tendría que únicamente resignarse a aquel falso matrimonio.

_—**Iremos directamente a casa de tu familia…—**__Ella simplemente asintió en silencio, añorando volver a ver a su padre, abrazar a su hermana, visitar la tumba de Neji… y volver a ver a Naruto, aunque lo último sería casi imposible al Toneri estar junto con ella._

_Apenas llego a la residencia fueron recibidos por los sirvientes asombrados, rápidamente llegaron a la sala donde su padre se encontraba. Y Hinata solo pudo bajar la mirada al notar un rostro de tristeza y decepción en la mirada de aquel hombre._

_—…**Padre… te presento a mi esposo Otsutsukii Toneri …—**__Respetuosamente presento a quien era su esposo, mientras la tensión era aún notoria, su padre lo saludo y todo con aquella misma sensación de vacío._

Llegado un instante para la muchacha todo pareció surreal, como si ella solo fuera una observadora ajena a aquel cuadro, por cordialidad su Hiashi hablo con quién era su yerno. Momento que Hinata logro aprovechar para poder ir a ver a su hermana.

La encontró efectivamente sentada en el jardín mientras el viento mecía su largo cabello castaño suelto, una venda aun cubría sus cuencos vacíos, y la hermosa pelia azul sintió un dolor inmenso en su corazón.

_—…**No necesito tu compasión…—**__De pronto la voz de Hanabi rompió sus pensamientos y la muchacha levanto la vista para verla__**—…Después de todo, la que está peor… eres tu hermana—**__No se necesitaba ver para saber que era su Hermana quien estaba mirándola, hace solo unos momentos había logrado oír a los mismos sirvientes hablar sobre su regreso junto con quien era su esposo…_

_Sabía que ella se sentía culpable por no lograr aunque sus ojos fueran nuevamente de ella y de alguna manera quería comprenderla aún más por aquella decisión estúpida, pero a pesar de todo no podía.._

_—…**Es lo mejor para todos Hanabi.**_

_—…**Soy años menor que tu pero comprendo perfectamente que te has sacrificado en vano**_

_—**Hanabi tu no enten…**__—rápidamente fue interrumpida por la muchacha, que a pesar de ya no poseer un campo de visión su personalidad seguía intacta e intocable._

_—**¡No me vengas con esa mierda Hinata!—**__Alzando la voz algo molesta__**— Dime ¡¿por qué no confiaste en tu equipo?!, te sacrificaste a lo idiota a pesar de que ellos tenían un buen plan…**_

_—**Ellos no lo hubieran logrado…—**__No estaba segura de su comentario, pero ella había tomado la decisión correcta…una decisión que no lastimaría a nadie… más que a ella._

_—**Tu decisión fue estúpida, ¿Acaso él alguna vez ha roto una promesa?—**__intento suavizar la voz con aquella pregunta, mientras si tan solo hubiera podido ver, hubiera notado el temblor que azoto todo el cuerpo de su hermana mayor._

_—…—__El silencio las invadió a ambas, en aquel momento en que le había dicho aquellas desagradables palabras a Naruto, no había pensado, no había logrado razonar…simplemente quería que se fueran para que todos estuvieran a salvo inclusive él. El miedo la había hecho olvidar lo capaz que Naruto siempre había sido…_

_—…**Yo no pienso quedarme aquí para aceptar a ese roba ojos que tienes ahora como esposo…—**__intento colocarse de pie sin tropezar, hasta notar las suaves manos de su hermana ayudándola_

_—…**No puedes ir sola…—**__Susurró_

_—**Y ¿crees que no lo sé?—**__Ambas hermanas lograron en el mismo silencio obtener el permiso necesario para poder salir un momento a la aldea. Hanabi planeaba encontrarse con alguien y Hinata solo la acompañaría hasta ese alguien… Que resulto ser Konohamaru._

_—…**Buenos días…—**__Realizo una respetuosa reverencia para saludar a la señora Otsutsuki y luego con cuidado tomo la mano de Hanabi__**— ¿Lista para el paseo? —**__Sonrió con suavidad, sin importar si ella ya no lo miraba. A pesar de ellos durante esos tres meses se habían vuelto lo suficientemente cercanos para que la muchacha castaña supiera leer sus emociones a través de la tensión de los músculos._

_—**Mientras no termine todo en un desastre como la última vez—**__Murmuro ganándose una risa algo nerviosa del chico, luego se despidieron de Hinata la cual los observo a ambos alejarse. El chico hablaba sobre sus misiones mientras debes en cuando Hanabi se reia…_

_"Si ella hubiera aceptado la ayuda de Naruto… ¿Hubieran estado de esa manera?"_

_—…**Ya no hay manera de volver atrás—**__Susurro intentando aguantar las lágrimas, y al no querer problemas con su esposo decidió que volvería a tomar el camino regreso a su casa…hasta que su mirada termino chocando con aquellos ojos que siempre le robaron el sueño._

_El perla y el cielo se encontraron, durante varios segundos sus miradas no se apartaron del otro, Hinata sentía su corazón nuevamente latir con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que amenazaba por salir de su pecho._

_Naruto siempre había querido a Naruto, no importaba que tuviera que renunciar a todas las riquezas del mundo con tal… de poder tomar su mano y caminar a su lado para toda la vida._

_—…**Hinata—**__Su voz la hizo estremecer sin poder quitar la vista de aquel hombre, el cual se fue acercando despacio…hasta terminar frente a ella._

_—**Naruto-kun…—**__Se olvidó de todo por un momento, la observo a ella, a sus labios deseando poder probarlos pero conteniéndose apenas noto como en su mano brillaba un anillo costoso que relucía grotescamente._

_—…**Disculpa arruinar tu visita con mi presencia—**__La atmosfera de amor se rompió apenas él se disculpó, haciéndola a ella recordar todas las palabras duras que le propino. El rubio con el dolor de su alma intento alejarse no queriendo más problemas, no queriendo que aquel dolor creciera más, pero entonces sintió las suaves manos de la muchacha atrapando la suya, implorándole que no se marchara, y al voltearla a ver encontró aquella mirada que tanto amaba…cubierta por las lágrimas._

_—**Perdóname Naruto-kun—**__Imploro, sus labios temblaban intentando contener las ganas de llorar con más fuerza._

_—…**N-no llores por favor—**__Preocupado el Uzumaki intento animarla de alguna manera, pero su corazón estaba humillado y pisoteado por ella, así que a pesar de no querer verla llorar, no sabía cómo parar esa tristeza en los ojos de ella__**—…Tu esposo se sentirá mal si te ve con lágrimas Hinata…—**__Seco sus lágrimas con sus manos en un inocente intento por que ella dejara de llorar. Apenas ella sintió la cálida piel del joven sus lágrimas cesaron observándolo con mayor atención notando el reflejo triste que el joven trasmitía._

_—…**Lo que dije aquel día…no fue en serio Naruto-kun—**__De alguna manera quería disculparse, si bien no podía retroceder en el pasado para arreglar los errores cometidos quería dejar todo en claro._

_—…**Hinata…ya no hablemos más del tema, tu…ya eres una mujer casada, una mujer que por su honor…no debe hablar conmigo sin la presencia de su esposo…—**__A pesar de amarla, sabía que ya nunca seria suya, así que simplemente… deseaba lo mejor para aquella pequeña mujer que lo veía luchando para no volver a llorar_

_—…**P…por favor…solo…permíteme…—**__Intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para dejar su frustración de lado, para pedirle disculpas por la forma tonta de intentar arreglar todo por ella misma, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a él para besarlo, para probar esos labios que tanto deseo que hubieran sido los primeros, los beso a pesar de poder sentir el rechazo del joven…pero no lo sintió, al contrario solo recibió los labios del joven con la misma intensidad que ella._

_A pesar de que no fuera su primer beso, era el primer beso entre ambos, un delicioso bálsamo para sus heridas del corazón y del alma. Las palabras ya no importaban y todo lo sucedido en el pasado era lo de menos. En ese pequeño instante en que ella unió sus labios a los del joven, una burbuja los cubrió de su entorno, el olvidando aquel anillo en la mano de ella, mordisqueo con necesidad los labios de la muchacha que jadearon por aquella simple acción permitiendo el acceso a la lengua del joven, una lengua caliente e inexperta que tímidamente saboreaba el interior de su boca, aumentando un fuego interno en ambos que se volvió electricidad apenas la lengua de Hinata fue a su encuentro._

_El la apretó más hacia él, bajando sus manos por su espalda delineando un suave camino hasta llegar a su cintura, aquella pequeña cintura, de aquel magnifico cuerpo que encajaba a la perfección con él. Naruto solo suspiro apenas los brazos de la joven se posaron con aquella delicadeza en su cuello, para luego acariciar con frenesí su corto cabello aferrándose más a un, intentando fundirse en aquel cálido cuerpo, de aquel hombre magnifico por sus cualidades y defectos._

_El primer beso de ambos había sido intenso, pero como inexpertos el aire les falto, ambos jadeando con fuerza se vieron, mientras un hilo de saliva los mantenía aun unidos, Naruto con ternura apego su frente al de la muchacha, intentando recomponerse, intentando que su corazón dejara de latir con brutalidad._

_—…**Te amo Naruto-kun…siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré…—**__Confeso después de tres meses la muchacha, pero aquello solo fue el "click" en el interruptor de Naruto para soltarla de prisa como si ella quemará, como si la sola idea de estar frente a ella fuera un peligro para el mundo entero._

_—…**No Hinata, tu amas a Toneri…—**__Negando rápidamente, regañándose por haberla besado como si nada._

_—**Yo mentí, yo no quería decirte todas esas cosas yo solo quería que…—**__Antes que ella logrará explicar todo un tercero apareció en la escena, ella solo sintió la mano en su hombro que la jalaba a esa persona, pudo apreciar el rostro de Naruto que era un claro ceño fruncido._

_—**¿Qué haces tú con mi esposa a solas?—**__Hinata se tensó preocupada, había olvidado por completo que había venido con Toneri, y estaba segura que este había visto todo desde principio a fin._

_—**Nada, solo nos cruzamos en el camino—**__La situación era critica, tan critica que cualquier movimiento en falso seria tomado como amenaza__**— La señora Otsutsuki no ha hecho nada malo—**__El chico zorro desvió la mirada, para no ver el dolor en la mirada de Hinata la cual apenas oyó como él se había referido a su nueva situación, termino por partirle al alma._

_—**No quiero verte nunca más cerca de ella Naruto, recuerda que ahora me pertenece**_

_—**¡No puedes prohibirme con quien estar o con quien no!—**__Dejando de lado su actitud pacífica, Hinata alejo la mano que se encontraba en su hombro de un manotazo, ella había cometido muchos errores, había actuado sin pensar pero ahora quería enmendar todo, no quería resignarse a un destino que no le apetecía._

_—**Creo que ha sido mala idea haber venido a Konoha, se te ha olvidado por completo que yo soy tu esposo y que yo puedo decidir con quién estas o no, y desde ahora no quiero que pises nunca más esta aldea —**__Su voz era calmada pero su mirada era tan seria que advertía a la muchacha a no seguir más intentando negar lo evidente._

_—…**Por muy esposo que seas, no puedes negarle ver a su familia—**__La mirada de ambos fue lo suficiente para entender que un desafío se había lanzado, todo por aquella mujer._

_Había podido pasar tres meses o un año, no importaba el tiempo que pasaba, una vez enamorado por primera vez, una vez que el verdadero amor llegaba. Era imposible olvidar, y Naruto solo quería ver a la muchacha contenta…y si Toneri no la hacía feliz, pues la ayudaría a salir de él._

_—…**Sabia que me causarías muchos problemas incluso después de haberme casado con ella, ella aun piensa en ti—**__Sus facciones calmadas cambiaron a una de furia contenida, y para aumentar el enojo en él Naruto sonrió seguro._

_—**Una vez que alguien se enamora de mi es imposible que me olvide…—**__Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder al notar esa faceta picara de Naruto, el cual la miro para sonreírle—__"Y una vez enamorado yo…es imposible que te olvidé Hinata…"_

_—…**Terminaremos esto ahora Naruto—**__La muchacha al notar las intenciones de Toneri quiso correr para luchar junto con Naruto, tal vez si unían fuerzas ambos lograrían inmovilizar a Toneri y luego, podrían saber dónde se encontraba el arma para que de ese modo todo acabara, pero Toneri la tomo del brazo jalándola susurrándole en el oído aquellas palabras de amenaza tan fríamente que nuevamente Hinata se vio en una encrucijada._

_—**Has roto tu promesa…si no me convences en este mismo instante la luna caerá y todos moriremos Hinata…Tú decides—**__Lamio la curvatura de su oído, enfureciendo apropósito al muchacho con bigotes de zorro, sin embargo Hinata no había notado nada al recordar aquella vez que Naruto le confeso su sentir, y luego cuando ella misma decidió irse con el chico de la luna, notando como este había logrado vencer a Naruto…_

_"No era justo que cuando finalmente sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos…tuviera que renunciar a ellos, pero no era justo para las personas inocentes…que todos sus sueños y esperanzas fueran eliminados"_

_—**Hinata…—**__preocupado el chico apretó con fuerza sus puños al notar la mirada contrariada de la peliazul, hasta que esta se colocó de pie derecha mirándolo…solo unos pequeños segundos bastaron para que la mirada triste de ella desapareciera._

_—…**En efecto no ha sucedido nada Toneri-san… solo le explicaba a Uzumaki-san que jamás corresponderé sus sentimientos, no quiero vivir una vida en un pequeño departamento cuando puedo estar felizmente en un palacio en la comodidad de la luna…—**__Cada palabra que salía de aquellos labios fue amargo para ambos, aquellos amantes primerizos en el amor que les tocó vivir un destino irónico sin la opción de permanecer juntos para combatir lado a lado._

_—**¿D…de que estas hablando Hinata?**__**—**__Él estaba contrariado, confundido…el apostaría sus manos en el fuego que aquella que hablaba no era el pensar realmente de la muchacha, pero todo se volvió siniestro apenas Toneri tomo de la cintura a la joven_

_—**Entonces… ¿a quién amas en verdad Hinata?—**__Con una sonrisa burlesca para Naruto, Toneri poso sus ojos en la hermosa peliazul que se tragó su verdadero amor._

_—**A ti…Te amo Toneri, y nunca te dejaré de amar—**__Por dentro estaba llorando por mentir de esa manera y dañar de paso a su amado que oía con el corazón roto entre sus manos. Pronto los labios de Toneri se posaron en los suyos, tan fríos, tan distantes. Exigentes de poder controlarla, y demostrar ante Naruto que ella solo lo veía a él…_

_Naruto observo como ambos se besaban, como aquella mujer dueña de su amor, que minutos antes lo había besado… correspondía aquel beso con el mismo frenesí que aquel peli blanco empleaba. Se sentía usado, traicionado y más que nada…idiota, por seguir de pie apretando sus puños mientras miraba aquella escena, de aquel matrimonio._

_"…Llegue demasiado tarde…por idiota"_

_—…**Convincente…casi convincente—**__Le volvió a susurrar Toneri apenas se separó de sus labios__**— pero no fue lo suficientemente bueno Hinata—**__Sus ojos brillaron con burla, y Hinata de pronto sintió que ya no podía moverse, de alguna manera Toneri había aprovechado tenerla cerca para inmovilizarla, Sin embargo pudo apreciar como algo se formaba detrás de Naruto que no se daba cuenta por estar contrariado, ella quiso advertirle pero la voz no le salía para nada._

_—"Por favor Naruto-kun, vete, por favor…ponte a salvo"—__Suplico en su mente, cada vez preocupándose más apenas un portal se estaba abierto._

_—…**Ya veo que has ganado…—**__logro murmurar el rubio con dolor ocultando su mirada sin ser capaz de notar como un agujero se había abierto, lo suficientemente grande para poder tragarlo._

_—…**Ganaré cuando desaparezcas por completo…Naruto—**__Aquel comentario hizo que el chico abriera con fuerza sus ojos para verlo, solo para notar como este llevando en brazos a Hinata lo pateaba._

_La mirada nuevamente de aquellos amantes se encontró, Hinata logro gritar el nombre del chico apenas su cuerpo atravesó aquel orificio que se cerró apenas se terminó de tragar a Naruto._

_—**¡Naruto-kun No!—**__Callo al suelo con brusquedad, las lágrimas salían evidenciando el dolor de la perdida, desconociendo por completo el destino del muchacho__**— En donde…en donde…**_

_—…**Nunca más lo volverás a ver, y espero que nunca más me vuelvas a mentir Hinata…o sabrás de todo lo que soy capaz.**_

_Aquella amenaza fue oída entre el llanto de la hermosa peliazul, que rogaba por su amor, esperando que estuviera vivo, esperando que estuviera bien. Y a medida que Toneri se alejaba, ella iba conociendo la sed de venganza._

_"…Nunca…nunca te lo perdonaré Toneri…"_

_De alguna manera ella misma terminaría con Toneri, y de alguna manera…ella volvería a estar con Naruto…Aunque tuviera que morir en el proceso._

_No obstante en algún lugar lejano del tiempo y en el espacio, Naruto sentía como su cuerpo iba en picada entre aquella oscuridad que se comenzaba a expandir por todo su cuerpo, a su medida que recordaba aquel rechazo._

_—…**Como es posible que algo tan hermoso… sea tan doloroso…—**__El amor era problemático, tal cual Shikamaru le hubiera dicho, sin embargo el seguía amándola. A la dueña de aquella mirada bondadosa, aquella mirada que ya nunca más lo vería__**—Esta mejor así…ella se merece mejores cosas de las que yo le hubiera podido dar…—**__Sabia que no actuaba como antes, pero lamentablemente los hechos habían sido lo suficientemente tétricos para aumentar esa sensación de tristeza en él._

_La oscuridad quemaba y a la vez lo mareaba, sentía que caería para siempre mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a aumentar. El recuerdo de aquel beso era tan agrio como dulce, pero este era el castigo por haberla deseado a pesar de ya estar casada._

_De pronto de un golpe seco cayo, su espalda conoció el suelo sin tiempo para colocarse a salvo, el dolor no se comparaba en nada con el sufrimiento de sus sentimientos y sin mirar a su alrededor lloró, lloró como un crio asustado como todas las noches lo había echo durante esos tres meses de mierda._

_Y mientras el viento agitaba la copa de los árboles de aquel lugar en donde el Uzumaki había caído, su llanto había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído por alguien que se encontraba en aquel bosque._

_—**Ese sonido…—**__su suave y delicada voz, se oyó en el lugar mientras a pasos algo nerviosos se iba acercando al origen de aquel llanto que hacía que su corazón se oprimiera por el dolor que transmitían. Gracias a la luz del sol que alumbraban con fuerza, la apariencia de aquella joven se fue intensificando. Mostrando de esa manera su vestimenta constaba de una chaqueta de color lavanda y blanco, además de una camisa de rejilla negra, unos pantalones azul marino y unas sandalias negras, una bandada se encontraba descansando en su cuello, mientras los rayos de sol alumbraban con fuerza el símbolo en aquel metal._

_Su cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda seguía el ritmo del viento, si bien había estado entrenando sola mientras sus amigos se encontraban en una misión ella no habia querido perder el tiempo, pero aquel llanto había interrumpido sus actividades causándole cierta curiosidad por el origen._

_—"Tal vez un niño perdido" —__Pensó hasta finalmente llegar al lugar, solo para notar que era un hombre adulto quien lloraba, lloraba con tanto dolor que su corazón seguía temblando al oírlo. Pronto un cabello rubio corto se iba volviendo más evidente, preocupada al pensar que se trataba de un civil herido se acercó rápidamente gracias a sus habilidades ninjas hasta finalmente estar a su lado__**—¿S-se encuentra bien señor?—**__Pregunto algo obvio pero siempre era efectivo para saber la situación completa, entonces noto como el dejaba de cubrir su rostro con su brazo…_

_Unos bigotes graciosos que ella había visto se hicieron presentes, causándole confusión mientras intentaba encontrar algo coherente en el asunto._

_—**H…Hinata…—**__murmuro conmocionado, intentando tocar la mejilla de la muchacha pero nuevamente la oscuridad se hizo presente en él…_

_Dejando atrás a una turbada Hinata adolecente que intentaba luchar entre sus nervios para no desmayarse ante aquella versión futurista de su Naruto._

_"Las piezas ya estaban en su lugar…pronto todas se irían al mismo destino"_

_Continuara. _

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¡Mi primer intento de viaje en el tiempo!, espero que esta historia sea lo suficiente para compensar la otra que tuve que dejar por ser igual al otro fic donde los prota son Naruto y la Hinata de Road To ninja._

_En fin si has llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer, espero recibir comentarios de vosotros que me ayuden a formar los capítulos siguientes…o que me animen a dibujar la imagen portada para este fic xD._

_Muchas gracias por leer…les quiero ^^_


	2. Esperanza

**Esta genial historia que ya llegó a su término, recuerden que le pertenece al siempre genial y maravilloso Kishimoto-sensei. Nosotros solo utilizamos sus personajes para entretención sana sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Esta historia ha sido modificada, la idea original se fue, desapareció y no he logrado recuperarla, por eso he decidido que en vez de borrarlo voy a modificarlo gracias a las ideas que han aparecido debido a la película The Last. Espero que esta historia sea de vuestro agrado y sí, quienes me conocen les diré que si… ¡FINALMENTE HARÉ UNA HISTORIA DE VIAJES EN EL TIEMPO!**

**Esta historia va dedicada a todos los lectores que leyeron esta historia, me disculpo de sobre manera por haber perdido la idea principal pero espero que esta nueva idea sea de vuestro agrado. Y especialmente esta historia va dedicada a todos los escritores de FF que han dedicado su tiempo a crear historias de viajes en el tiempo. Gracias…les quiero.**

**Lamentablemente Naruto jamás me pertenecerá, pero me alegra que lo haya creado Kishimoto ^^.**

**Dibujo que realice para este fic. anju-nakahara. /art/ Si-Hinata –conociera -al- Naruto-Adulto -509547520 (Solo junten todo para poder ingresar ^^)**

Aclaración:

**-Hablado-**

_-"Pensamiento"—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_El apuesto hombre de melena negra suspiraba mientras se encontraba a la espera del Hokage de la aldea. Su compañera de cabellera rosada en cambio estaba casi histérica, pensando tal vez en algún rincón de la aldea que no hubieran divisado._

_Durante varias horas después de haber decidido intentar animar a Naruto, llegaron a su casa y al no recibir contestación Sakura decidió derribar la puerta de un solo golpe, dejando en evidencia de esa manera la falta del dueño de la melena rubia. Pronto de un pestañeo habían recorrido el lugar pero nada._

_Y como si se hubiera desvanecido con el viento, Uzumaki Naruto de tan solo 19 años había desaparecido por completo._

_—**¡**_**Demonios ese idiota!**_**—**__gruño por tercera vez en ese lapso de horas la Haruno, que desesperada movió su cabellera intentando recordar algún lugar que no hubiera visto y revisado._

_Pronto las puertas de la oficina del Hokage Kakashi fueron abiertas, la reunión había sido interrumpida debido a la importancia de la situación. Todos se encontraban consientes que desde la misión de rescate hace tres meses Naruto había cambiado… Y solo esperaban que el chico no hubiera cometido una estupidez._

_Por otra parte Hinata con su esposo se habían marchado ya de aquella tierra, antes que esta hubiera intentando hablar con alguien sobre lo sucedido. En gran silencio observo con impotencia como cada vez más se alejaban de la tierra. Y los recuerdos la atormentaron una y otra vez._

_—"Si hubiera sabido…que sería la última vez que te vería…no te hubiera dicho esas mentiras tan horribles Naruto-kun" —__Se encontraba destruida por dentro, desde el primer momento que le mintió al Uzumaki su corazón y su sentido de la vida se había vuelto un hueco gigante que solo dejaba paso al dolor__—"Si hubiera sido más fuerte…si hubiera logrado durante estos tres meses…"—__apretó con fuerza sus puños, sintiéndose nuevamente impotente al recordar como su amado desaparecía devorado por aquel agujero._

_Apenas llego al palacio en la luna, se alejó de Toneri sin siquiera mirarlo, sintiendo que cada vez que lo veía, aquel odio aumentaba._

_"**Me vengaré…"**_

_El viento seguía meciendo la copa de los árboles afuera de aquel lugar, mientras tanto la Hokage de rubio cabello seguía apreciando ese movimiento, para de alguna manera hilar todo lo que había sucedido._

_Esa mañana la heredera del clan Hyuga, había aparecido llevando consigo a un hombre de apariencia madura, su rubio cabello se encontraba adornado con la bandada característica de Konoha. El único problema claro era que nadie lo conocería…si no fuera por aquellos bigotes tan especiales._

_Solo había una sola persona que poseía esos bigotes, y ese instante se encontraba en una misión junto con Sai._

_—…**¿Te ha dicho algo antes de perder la conciencia Hinata?—**__Sin verla aun Tsunade siguió apreciando el paisaje que se observaba en su ventana, un leve silencio se produjo antes que una tímida muchacha hablo._

_—**S…susurro mi nombre Tsunade-sama…—**__Aquello coloco aún más alarmas en la mujer de grandes pechos que intento como pudo pensar fríamente. Y ¿si tal vez se tratará de un espía de otra aldea?, pero su forma de camuflarse intentando pasar por un ninja de la aldea de la hoja era bastante estúpida__**—…Tsunade-sama—**__la muchacha de ojos perla pidió la palabra de la manera respetuosa que ella siempre tenía, la mujer volteo a verla captando su atención__**— él…no solamente se parece a Naruto-kun…—**__Mordió sus labios visiblemente nerviosa en expresar su observación, muchas veces cuando había visto combatir a Naruto, ella había activado su línea sucesora para apreciar el tipo de poder que empleaba…_

_Y aquella fuerza única era igual a la que aquel hombre evidenciaba, únicamente que mucho más sofisticada y experta._

_—…**Creo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte—**__Pronto el ruido de la puerta abrirse hizo notar a Shizune, la cual con su mirada le indico a la mujer jefe de la aldea que el sospechoso había despertado__**—Ven conmigo Hinata, después de todo mientras los involucrados estemos presentes ante el más intimidado se sentirá.**_

_A su vez, mientras las tres mujeres se dirigían a la sala donde se encontraba aquel hombre, este comenzaba a abrir sus ojos por completo notando desorientado el lugar donde se encontraba._

_—**¿Q…que fue lo que paso conmigo?—**__En pequeños susurros intento colocarse de pie, pero lo único que logro fue sentarse mientras observaba sus manos, pronto los recuerdos de los eventos inundaron su cabeza, causándole estragos en sus sentimientos._

_—**Es cierto… ella me ha vuelto a rechazar por tercera vez…—**__No lograba entender a las mujeres, mucho menos aquel sentimiento que únicamente había experimentado con ella. Ese amor que lo alegraba pero lo quemaba con la misma intensidad._

_El dolor era mucho, mucho más poderoso que antes, pues había logrado probar el sabor de los labios de Hinata, pudo saborear aquel momento en donde eran solamente ellos dos, pudo imaginar y deleitarse con toda una vida uniendo sus labios con los de aquella mujer…solo para luego caer de bruces al suelo al volver a la realidad. Ella nunca, seria de él, nunca._

_Ella ya estaba casada, y ella misma lo había dicho. Por qué debería elegir a alguien que la hizo esperar, que no podía ofrecerle ostentosas cosas como ella se lo merecía…_

_—**Entonces…si yo no era para ti, ¿Por qué me condenaste a amarte?—**__Algunas lágrimas rebeldes querían salir, deseando sucumbirlo nuevamente al llanto, pero la puerta abriéndose a su paso logro calmarlo, no queriendo que nadie más notara su pesar._

_—**No creo que tengas posición alguna para mentir, así que solo deseo la verdad y nada más que la verdad—**__Una voz parecida a la vieja, lo hizo voltear para encontrarla a ella en una posición agresiva, esperando cualquier momento para golpearlo__**— ¿Por qué tienes una bandada de Konoha?**_

_—…**Soy un ninja de Konoha—**__Confundido la miró no comprendiendo en que momento había quedado como el malo, incluso Shizune lo observaba esperando algún movimiento que evidenciará el peligro…Sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención fue aquella muchacha de mirada tímida que lo había estado mirando hasta que bajo el rostro avergonzada al percibir que él se había dado cuenta._

_Estaba bien que ella estuviera casada, y que ella lo hubiera rechazado después de haberle besado. Pero, al sentir esa mirada que había extrañado lo hizo sentirse bien. Y la sonrisa zorruna no pudo evitar, esperando que ella volviera a mirarlo. Olvidando por completo el cuestionamiento que las otras dos mujeres le estaban dedicando._

_—**Cof…—**__Tsunade algo molesta tosió, para hacerse notar. Ese sujeto parecía no tener nada de miedo, y como imbécil seguía insistiendo que él era un ninja de Konoha, y sin bastar tenía la hozades de coquetear con la mirada con la Hyuga__**— Es imposible que seas parte de los ninja de mi aldea, tu solo apariencia ya es sospechosa.**_

_—**¿A qué se refiere vieja?—**__Si bien con la edad había logrado ser más respetuoso con Tsunade, en e simple hecho de ya no tratarla como vieja, cuando perdía la paciencia se le salía._

_—**¡¿A quién llamas vieja infeliz?!, ¡morirías por estar con alguien como yo!—**__Gruño ofendida, después de todo era considerada una Milf por muchos…solo que algunos pocos imbéciles le hacían recordar su edad._

_—**A usted Tsunade, le estoy diciendo que soy un ninja de Konoha porque soy un ninja de Konoha Dettebayo —**__Aquella característica palabra, provocó que las tres mujeres quedarán en completo silencio, quietas completamente de pie. Naruto aprovecho aquello para mirar a las mujeres, esperando tal vez que era algún intento por animarlo después de haber estado casi tres meses encerrado en su casa…_

_Sin embargo le perturbo algo, algo en Hinata más que nada. Si bien la Hinata adulta con el traje de misión era toda, toda una Diosa… Aquella Hinata que se encontraba en el lugar, era…tierna, con su traje que usaba en la adolescencia que ocultaba parte de sus curvas. Su cabello no era tan largo sin embargo seguía manteniendo esa belleza que presumía suavidad entre los dedos. _

_Y sobre todo lo diferente de ella era aquella mirada, aquella mirada ingenua e inocente que provoco en él unas ganas de lanzársele encima, para abrazarla y ocultarla entre sus brazos del mundo._

_—…**C…cómo es posible que…—**__De una manera extraña, entre sonrojado, confundido y sumamente extrañado nuevamente observo de arriba abajo a una nerviosa Hyuga, para luego mirar a Tsunade__**—…¿E…esto es verdad?**_

_—**Creo que…es momento que hables ciertas cosas—**__Tsunade solo suspiro, bajando un poco sus defensas mientras esperaba que el hombre acallara todas sus dudas._

_—…**Si lo que creo es verdad, yo no creo conveniente que revele ciertas cosas Tsunade-sama—**__Con seriedad en su mirada comenzó hablar, mientras la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana lo iluminaba, haciendo brillar aquel rostro maduro, tan sensual que provoco un sonrojo en las tres._

_—…**Tienes razón, solo revela el cómo has aparecido aquí—**__Se recuperó rápidamente Tsunade, sintiéndose orgullosa del hombre en que se convertiría Naruto dentro de unos años. Al final la muchacha de ojos perlas había tenido completa razón no era que aquel hombre se pareciera a Naruto, ese hombre… era Naruto, un Naruto dentro de unos años más._

_—**Yo…—**__vacilante por unos momentos miro a Hinata, para voltear la mirada hacia Tsunade__**— Un enemigo me empujó hacia lo que parecía un vórtice… Es lo único que recuerdo…—**__Inconsciente mordió sus labios, recordando perfectamente que dentro de unos años aquella hermosa adolecente lo despreciaría por aquel sujeto que lo había mandado al pasado._

_—**Entiendo…—**__Tsunade era toda una experta debido a todo lo que había visto durante sus primaveras, así que sin duda aquel hombre estaba ocultando algo que lo perturbaba._

_—**Es peligroso que este aquí, estoy consciente de eso…Yo, creo conveniente que intente volver a mi tiempo por mis propios medios…—**__Apunto de colocarse de pie, cuando sintió un leve mareo, si no hubiera sido por el rápido movimiento de Hinata que se acercó a él, el Uzumaki sin duda ya hubiera besado el suelo__**— …Gracias…—**__Y sin duda alguna no pudo evitar aferrarse a ella tomándola de la cintura con ayuda de uno de sus brazos, llevándola consigo apenas logro sentarse._

_Hinata intentando por todos los medios no desmayarse solo sintió aquel agradecimiento como una experta caricia en su oído, un leve susurro que la hizo temblar mientras sus hormonas de adolecentes encontraron el punto más alto de ebullición._

_—…**Creo que en el estado que estas tendrás suerte si logras mantenerse unos momentos de pie—**__Suspiro la Hokage de ese tiempo mientras apoyando su espalda en la puerta intentaba hallar una forma para poder ayudar al muchacho, sin que el futuro se revelará._

_—…**Tsunade-sama, es solo una leyenda lo de viajes en el tiempo—**__Le susurro Shizune, mientras ambas recordaban esas viejas leyendas de sus viajes, donde siempre alguien aseguraba que era posible viajar tanto al pasado como al futuro, pero para ello se requería una joya que nadie nunca había visto._

_—…—__Suspirando—__**Al parecer si es posible…lo que se ve hasta el momento difícil es como regresarlo sin que se cambie en parte la historia.**_

_ —"¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar metido en problemas?" —__El chico zorro ya estaba más que fastidiado con el curso de su vida, desde enamorarse, perder a la chica que amaba, ser rechazo tres veces para ser lanzando a su paso y hacerle recordar lo idiota que en ese entonces era__**—…Aunque…—**__Una pequeña sonrisa zorruna adorno sus varoniles facciones apretando con un poco más de fuerza a la Hyuga que aún no se había desmayado por completo__**—…Hinata-chan…—**__Con un tono entre inocente y picaresco llamo a la adolecente versión, la cual tembló apenada intentando darle la mirada. Sin duda había actuado impulsivamente cuando se acercó para evitar su caída y sentía que en cualquier momento la inconciencia le haría pagar su impulsividad._

_—**N…Naruto-kun…—**__Susurró nerviosa, mientras sus mejillas ardían. _

_Tsunade y Shizune curiosa notaron la escena, mientras notaban a la quinceañera temblar ligeramente en brazos de aquel hombre que seguía con una sonrisa zorruna observándola, sus ojos azules parecían reducir de cierta alegría mientras miraba a la pequeña chiquilla._

_—"… ¿será posible que la edad lo haya hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas?"—__Sorprendida, mientras a pesar de todo nunca pensó que llegaría aquel día en que… de alguna manera Naruto Uzumaki notará por completo a Hyuga Hinata…la chica que moría de amor por él._

_—…**Tengo un impulso por raptarte dettebayo—**__Le susurró solo a la jovencita, que sorprendida abrió sus ojos de golpe…y luego simplemente su pequeño corazón no pudo contener tanta emoción cayendo felizmente en los brazos de aquella versión mayor de Naruto__—"…Demonios, voy a disfrutar esto…demasiado"_

_—**¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!—**__Atacó Tsunade, para luego recordar que la chica tenia aquellos pequeños ataques únicamente con un chico…_

_—**Nada…aun no hago nada malo—**__Sin siquiera pensar en soltar a la chica la acomodo entre sus piernas, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella muchacha. Si bien con la Hinata de 19 la diferencia de estaturas era notoria, con esta versión menor de ella, era mucho más visible aquella diferencia, y de alguna manera su orgullo de hombre se sintió poderoso__—…"…pero ella cuando sea mayor se enamorará de otro…a menos claro que lo evite"—__De alguna manera sus pensamientos de querer volver a su tiempo correspondiente se iban alejando cada vez que veía a la muchacha inconsciente en sus brazos._

_Si se iba tendría que soportar verlo con otro… Sin embargo si se quedaba podía evitarlo, y no solamente eso…podía evitar muchas otras cosas más…_

_—…**Ha dicho que mi otro yo estará fuera por un año, ¿verdad?—**__Estaba algo excéntrico ante aquella información que la Hokage de ese entonces le había dicho, no recordaba que se hubiera alejado tanto tiempo de la aldea a una misión con Kiba, Shino y Sai, pero tal vez se trataba de esas consecuencias que alguna vez en su aburrimiento Shikamaru le explico._

_"…Aunque también en aquellos tipos de libros, se explica que si son demasiados cambios…puede que sea otra dimensión, y de esa manera cualquier cosa que uno realice en ese espacio, tu futuro no cambiará, en definitiva es algo muy problemático"_

_—"Es algo demasiado complicado, pero si ese fuera el caso no habría mucho problema que me quedará…solo unos cuantos días"—__saboreando el sentir el aroma que desprendía la muchacha, un aroma que lo atraía demasiado…quería besarla, pero tampoco quería asustarla._

_—**Así es…así que no sería algo tan malo que te pasees por la aldea, ya que conociéndote no te quedarás quieto en un solo lugar…Podría llamar a Sakura para que te vigile.**_

_—**No…yo quiero que sea Hinata, quien me vigile…**_

_—…**Vaya esto es nuevo—**__La rubia estaba demasiado intrigada__**— …Esta bien, aunque tendrás que soportar a su padre y a neji, son algo sobreprotectores de alguna manera con ella…**_

_—… **¿Neji?—**__No pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña sonrisa de alegría, lo volvería a ver. Y juraba en ese momento que de alguna manera lo mantendría vivo, para que de ese modo la chica, la dueña de su corazón nunca sufriera esa pérdida familiar__**— No hay problema, de alguna manera querrá ser mí cuñado…dettebayo.**_

_La Hokage solo suspiro sintiendo que algo iba a pasar, pero de alguna manera no tenía tanta prisa para devolver a aquel hombre…que sin duda con esa apariencia la podía hacer ganar mucho, mucho dinero._

_—…"…Si vendo algo de este mocoso tal vez pueda recuperar el dinero que perdí en el casino"—__Sus ojos brillaron celebrando anticipadamente el dinero que podía tener a mano, en cambio Shizune como Naruto temblaron._

_—"¿Por qué no puede ser gratis quedarme?…dettebayo"_

* * *

><p><em>Y mientras se desarrollaba en aquel pasado la estadía del muchacho. En su línea temporal correcta, Hinata se encontraba revisando con rapidez la habitación matrimonial. Debía aprovechar mientras Toneri había decidido viajar solo a la Tierra, para ver algunos asuntos, tratados con otros clanes. <em>

_Esta vez no quiso llevarla en castigo por su desobediencia respecto a lo sucedido con Naruto…_

_—**Voy a averiguar que paso contigo…te prometo, que de alguna manera yo arreglare todo…quiero estar a tu lado…por siempre Naruto-kun—**__Intento no llorar, y lo único que logro fue apoyarse en la pared hasta que noto que unos pergaminos viejos caían debido al golpe seco que produjo al parar de buscar__**—…¿Y estos pergaminos?—**__murmuró, hasta observar con asombro unas letras que pudo entender fácilmente… __**"Viaje dimensional…"**_

* * *

><p><em>Continuara. <em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Muchas gracias a todos quienes me dieron sus follow y favorite, son un amor, gracias a ustedes me anime a dibujar algo dedicado a esta historia.**_

_**Rosihyuuga : Gracias ^^, aunque tal vez no sea una de las mejores pero eso si es una de las pocas que hay de este tipo en el fandom (Que trate de esta pareja),¿ oh en serio te envuelve la trama?, me alegra enormemente *O*. Aquí está la continuación. Y si te hace enojar eso que hizo Toneri, espera para lo demás.**_

_**Sele-02: Espero que la pinta que tenga sea Buena todavia con este Segundo episodio xD, aquí esta…al parecer Naruto podrá pasear por ese tiempo tranquilamente… al parecer.**_

_**Alfaro. Gracias aquí esta el nuevo capitulo ^^**_

_**Kevin Jim. Aqui he traido la continuación espero que aun te guste ^^**_

_**Davaru. En serio? *o* aquí lo traigo, espero que aun te guste ^^**_

_**Makaa-chan. Pues me encantan los viajes en el tiempo y ahora que se sabe el futuro de nuestros amados personajes, que mejor que realizar viajes en el tiempo con ellos ^^**_

_**MariiDii. Aqui esta la continuación ^^**_

_**sakura1736. El principio debia ser doloroso para que fuera explicado el viaje, aunque tal vez siga siendo doloroso algunas veces más adelante…jii gracias, aquí esta espero que te gusa.**_

_**Marrana. El inicio debia doler era obligatorio xD, sip esperanzador para Naruto pero para la Hinata del futuro…complicado**_

_** . Será en lo possible largo, pues depende en este momento si lo notas será doloroso para la Hinata del futuro por la desición que tomo … Claro puedes golpearlo cuando quieras xD**_

_**eliuska20: Aquí esta la continuación ^^**_


	3. Confesión

**Esta genial historia que ya llegó a su término, recuerden que le pertenece al siempre genial y maravilloso Kishimoto-sensei. Nosotros solo utilizamos sus personajes para entretención sana sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Lamentablemente Naruto jamás me pertenecerá, pero me alegra que lo haya creado Kishimoto ^^.**

**Dibujo que realice para este fic. anju-nakahara. /art/ Si-Hinata –conociera -al- Naruto-Adulto -509547520 (Solo junten todo para poder ingresar ^^)**

Aclaración:

**-Hablado-**

_-"Pensamiento"—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Una y otra, y otra vez aquella mirada aperlada observo aquellos pergaminos que explicaban una sencilla forma de mandar un objeto o una persona a un viaje al pasado sin afectar mucho la línea del tiempo._

_Si bien aquellos papeles eran del tiempo de Hagoromo, aún se podía apreciar muy bien su contenido. _

_Todas las instrucciones, enfocaban a la imagen de un simple objeto en forma de un rombo. Una joya capaz de cumplir un viaje a cambio de algo._

_—**El usuario que desea ser enviado al pasado, será capaz de crear una línea alterna al tiempo. Sin afectar en nada su línea original… ¿Por qué Toneri ha enviado a Naruto-kun al pasado?... —**__Ella no lo comprendía aún muy bien, pero entendía bien que no quería que el rubio estuviera alejado de su verdadero entorno, entorno que a él le costó__**— ¿En dónde habré visto esta joya? —**__Intento pensar, aunque decidió frenar su búsqueda para lograr memorizar muy bien el contenido del pergamino y de esa manera dejarlo en donde se encontraba antes que las marionetas de su "esposo" se dieran cuenta que ella no se encontraba en donde debería de estar._

_Cierto rubio de diecinueve años se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo, ninguna nube se encontraban opacando aquel lugar soleado en donde se encontraba. Ningún estúpido Toneri se asomaba para intentar llevarse a su Hinata. Sin duda podía sacar algo de provecho en aquel pasado._

_—"Me pregunto…si haré bien con estar aquí… Tal vez hasta que encuentren la manera para volver, digo Kakashi-sensei no durará en buscarme…seguramente pensando lo peor" —__Suspiro con un sabor amargo en la garganta, algo preocupado de cómo podían reaccionar sus amigos, pensando tal vez que había intentado atentar contra su vida._

_Si bien…sus mangas ocultaban aquellos primeros intentos, tarde había comprendido que aquella manera de escapar de la realidad había sido cobarde. De alguna rata asquerosa que buscaba una manera fácil para escapar de la realidad._

_—**¿S-se encuentra bien? —**__Con sus mejillas todas sonrojadas y sin poder verlo a la cara, la joven Hyuga realizo aquella simple pregunta, nerviosa al ser este el futuro de quien tanto amaba._

_—…**Ahora si lo estoy—**__Comento con una pequeña sonrisa que esta logro ver al momento de elevar la mirada solo un momento__—"…No hay felicidad más grande que estar a tu lado, sin que tengas la sortija de otro hombre en tu mano"__ —pensando con algo de alegria__**—¿Porque no me miras?... ¿Es acaso que me veo tan feo con el cabello corto? —**__Un puchero adorno su varonil rostro zorruno, provocando que ella volviera a sonrojarse furiosamente apenas este le guiño con cariño._

_—…—__Negando aun sonrojada__**— Na…Naruto-kun se ve bien c…con lo que sea—**__comentó sin pensar, siendo engañada ante aquellos comentarios que el adulto lanzaba únicamente para hacerla hablar y de esa manera poder maravillarse con aquellos gestos adolecentes y tímidos__**— Q…quiero d…decir…—**__Pronto notó como aquella muchacha parecía estar a punto de caer desmayada. Tal vez y solo talvez, se estaba aprovechando mucho de la ingenuidad de aquella Hyuga._

_—**Tranquila, no te me desmayes dettebayo—**__Le hablo con cariño, aumentando con ello la timidez en la joven, hasta que este llevo con ternura su mano hasta la mejilla de la joven._

_Era una mano grande, que reflejaba la fuerza y vitalidad de aquel ser varonil, un calor intenso envolvió el cuerpo menudo de Hinata, que no podía apartar el contacto visual con Naruto. Y fue en ese momento que cierta melancolía en aquellos ojos azules, no paso desapercibidos por la muchacha de ojos aperlados._

_¿Por qué en su mirada se observaba una tristeza tan hiriente?... ¿Qué tipo de cosas podían haber sucedido en el futuro?_

_—…**Me alegra verte de nuevo…Hinata-chan—**__Su voz madura se oyó ronca, provocando otro temblor en la chica que a duras penas sentía que lograba mantenerse en pie, aun atrapada por aquella mirada que le prometía tantas cosas…_

_—**N…naruto-kun…—**__Para el adulto aquella imagen de esa menuda muchacha enrojecida era una obra de arte, ¿Cómo era posible que una sola mujer pudiera tener tanta dulzura e inocencia?_

_—…**Eres tan linda Hinata-chan…—**__La adolecente de cabellos azulados estaba algo nerviosa por la actitud de aquel ya hombre, aunque tenía que admitir que ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños de quinceañera… hubiera imaginado a un Naruto tan…tan… No podía hallar una palabra que definiera por completo aquel comportamiento que la hacía sentir especial ante su mirada, de alguna manera no pudo retener aquella sonrisa al pensar que por fin era notada por esos hermosos ojos azulados__**—…Espero que tu padre no me quiera comer vivo cuando sepa que me quedaré en vuestra mansión, dettebayo—**__Relajando la atmosfera para no provocar otro desmayo en la adolecente que lo acompañaba rumbo a la mansión._

_—**N…no sucederá Naruto-kun, además…es una orden de Tsunade-sama**_

_—…**Esa vieja tenía una sonrisa preocupante…espero que no me use para sus locas ideas de conseguir dinero—**__Comenzaron a caminar otra vez, y el chico aprovechando aquellos momentos observaba a la pequeña chica, disfrutando de aquella sensación al estar a su lado._

_Todo era paz y tranquilidad, a su vez el ambiente adquiría un agradable olor de jazmín proveniente de aquella angelical musa. Aun Toneri no intentaba colocar sus garras en aquella hermosa blancura que era la chica._

...

_"..Tal vez, aún era posible aunque sea por unos momentos disfrutar de su compañía. Hasta que el destino decida volverlos a separar para siempre"_

_..._

_Y no supo en que instante, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus ojos. Cada paso que daba su subconsciente lo hacía recordar no solo el final con el que acabo su primer amor. Aquella burbuja de fantasía se iba rompiendo al recordar las palabras bruscas e hirientes que aquella hermosa boca le repitió tanto el día de la boda, como la última vez que la vio._

_—"…El amor…ha de ser algo efímero, que no dura para siempre…"—__Cerró sus ojos apenas sintió como estos comenzaron a dolerle. Hinata que iba sonrojada y en silencio, se detuvo apenas dejo de sentir los pasos del chico a su lado._

_Y cuando se dio fuerzas para verlo de frente, rogando no desmayarse por aquella piel tostada. Su corazón se sobre encogió apenas noto como aquel atractivo adulto, dejaba paso a un pequeño niño que lloraba observando el cielo. Observando directamente el sol, sin percibir como su visión se dañaba._

_—**N-naruto-kun…No debe mirar directamente el sol, se puede dañar la vista—**__Encogió el tramo que los separaba para quedar frente a él, nuevamente su alma se sintió estremecer ante aquella mirada de dolor que a pesar de intentar ocultarse, más y más aparecía._

_—…**Lo siento—**__Comenzó a susurrar el Uzumaki, dándose cuenta que estaba llorando y no sabía cómo parar de hacerlo, pero fue aquella mano pequeña, suave y delicada que se posó en su mejilla lo que lo hizo parar de golpe._

_Pronto los aperlados chocaron con el cielo, y el viento meció aquel largo cabello. Aunque fuera en el pasado, presente o en el futuro. Hinata siempre le parecería una mujer hermosa, una mujer tan angelical que lo dejaba anonadado con su sola presencia, más ahora que entendía aquellos sentimientos._

_—…—__Negando__**— N-no sé qué haya podido pasar en el futuro, así… llore si lo que necesita es llorar, yo no lo juzgaré**_

_Y con aquel simple comentario, volvió a llorar. Se sentía tan bien estar en el pasado con aquella versión que lo amaba incondicionalmente, sintiendo de esa manera un agradable bálsamo que comenzaba a curar sus heridas, cicatrizando el dolor para dar paso a un alivio que comenzaba a florar a medida que lloraba._

_La adolecente decidió llevar al hombre a un parque donde no había mucha gente a esas horas, sabía que a Naruto no le gustaba que otras personas lo vieran llorar, por eso intentaba ocultar todo con una sonrisa. Pero lo sucedido en el futuro debió haber sido algo tan fuerte que simplemente el chico termino explotando._

_Y ¿si tal vez se trataba de Sasuke?, y ¿si en el futuro aun no podía el chico traerlo al camino correcto? Tal vez por eso Naruto lloraba al sentirse culpable. Y apenas ambos se sentaron en el pasto la chica decidió que se tragaría por un momento su timidez y lo consolaría._

_—**N…naruto-kun no te sientas culpable, Sasuke-san volverá a la aldea y volverán hacer los buenos amigos que eran antes—**__Se sintió algo satisfecha de no tartamudear tanto como otras veces que debía conversar con Naruto, sin embargo notó como el chico la miraba aun entre lágrimas negando ante su comentario._

_—…**No lloro por eso pequeña Hinata…—**__ ¿Qué podía ser tan fuerte para que el chico llorase? Si no era por su amigo perdido… ¿Entonces porque? __**— ¿Te puedo contar algo?**_

_—**Si…eso sirve para que N-naruto-kun se sienta mejor, entonces s…si…—**__Levemente sonrojada se acomodó mejor para poder oír las palabras que el adulto tenía que decir_

_—**Estoy consciente que no debo hablar del futuro, pero si te lo cuento sin nombres ni detalles específicos todo estará bien—**__ Algo confundido se encontraba por haber decidido contarle a la chica, pero… en ese momento la vio como la única capaz de curar aquel dolor__**— Bien… yo lloró porque…—**__Con una sonrisa melancólica suspiro, aquello era difícil de decir pero ya lo había decidido__**— Lloró porque me enamore**_

_Con aquel simple comentario el corazón de la hermosa joven se fue rompiendo de golpe. En el futuro, él se iba a enamorar… y ella no iba a tener ninguna esperanza de caminar a su lado. Ahora entendía por que el futuro no debía mezclarse con el pasado, la posibilidad de saber lo que sucedía dentro de unos años siempre se inclinaba con acontecimientos dolorosos._

_Sin embargo su rostro logro no demostrar el dolor que su alma sentía ante la confesión del chico._

_..._

_"Si él se enamoró y seguramente esta con otra persona… ¿Por qué llora?"_

_..._

_Aquella simple pregunta logro cubrirla de una muralla, lo suficiente para soportar hasta que este dejará de llorar._

_—**Nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera, incluso llegue a pesar que el amor que las personas siempre se profesaban era igual al gustar de algún objeto…soy tan idiota dettebayo—**__Ella quiso negarle aquel insulto hacia su persona, pero entendió que en ese momento el adulto Uzumaki se encontraba en un monologo para descargar la frustración de su llanto, así que…simplemente lo oiría__**—…Esa persona estuvo durante años tras de mí, pero al ser tan inmaduro nunca lo percibí…**_

_Otra risa nostálgica y amarga inundo el ambiente entre ambos, Hinata estaba conociendo otra faceta de su amado, no obstante a pesar de su dolor ella estaba buscando la manera precisa para confortarlo._

_—…**Sé que soy lento, pero…cuando me di cuenta, comprendí tantas cosas. Era una sensación mucho más agradable que la sensación del ramen caliente en la boca dettebayo, pero…me había demorado tanto que ella me termino rechazando para contraer matrimonio con otro hombre.**_

_En ese punto la chica no comprendía quien en su sano juicio sería capaz de rechazar a Naruto, un Naruto que con su mirada reflejaba tanto amor hacia esa persona cada vez que hablaba de "Ella", provocando de esa manera una sensación de envidia en la adolescente._

_..._

_"Si…yo pudiera ser la chica de tu corazón, no te traicionaría… Naruto-kun"_

_..._

_—…**Fueron los tres meses más horribles de mi vida, incluso en la misión que nos encontrábamos antes que ella se fuera con ese hombre… me sentí tan inútil, Qué importaba ser un gran ninja, cuando no pude protegerla…ni a ella ni a su familiar que había sido secuestrado.**_

_—…**Ella… ¿se fue por voluntad?—**__Aquella pregunta simple fue una dolorosa estaca en el corazón del rubio que simplemente asintió ante aquella pregunta._

_—…**Antes que la boda finalizará la interrumpí, le pedí que volviera conmigo, que confiará en mí. Yo haría lo que fuera con tal de verla tranquila, sin embargo… ella me volvió a rechazar—**__Bajando la mirada al recordar las dolorosas palabras de la muchacha._

_..._

_"… Piensas que te diré que si, ¿a alguien tan ridículamente lento que de la nada cree que me ama? No me hagas reír Uzumaki-san, yo no estoy siendo presionada por nadie, yo verdaderamente me quiero casar con Toneri, porque yo quiero… "_

_..._

_—…**Tuve que quedarme durante la boda, observar como otro tipo la besaba…durante tres meses esos recuerdos invadieron mi mente, cuestionándome mi camino, mi vida…por otro lado ella volvió, volvió mientras me decía cosas que me confundían, entre ellas me indicaba que me amaba, que no quería estar con aquel hombre…y me beso…o yo la bese, ya no me acuerdo—**__Confeso dolido, sin saber que con aquella confesión por dentro Hinata lloraba por ambos._

_—…**Pero Naruto-kun, eso tal vez quiere decir que ella realmente le ama, tal vez solo estaba confundida—**__Y allí estaba la buena de Hinata, siempre buscándole una explicación buena al asunto, jamás aprovechándose de la situación._

_—…**No Hinata, en ese momento su…Esposo nos encontró, yo iba a luchar por ella sin importarme el anillo que la indicaba de otro…no obstante ella volvió a rechazarme, tal vez solo era para terminar el castigo de no haberla visto antes cuando aún había tiempo—**__Y con aquellas palabras termino de hablar, dejando salir en parte su frustración—… y sin darme cuenta muy bien, termine en el pasado._

_—…**Naruto-kun…—**__ ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera existir una mujer así?, y antes de poder soportar ver al chico llorar, lo abrazo fuertemente apoyando el rostro del chico entre su busto. Lejos de pensar algo lujurioso, este volvió a llorar, pero sintiendo una sensación agradable a la vez._

_Paz y tranquilidad lo envolvieron, nuevamente el aroma a jazmín se mezclaba en su ropa. Si bien la versión adolecente de Hinata era pequeña, mucho más pequeña que la versión adulta. Era agradable, era agradable ser consolado por aquella que aún lo amaba._

_—…**T-tranquilo Naruto-kun, todo saldrá bien—**__Con sus manos temblorosas logro acariciar su cabello corto y dorado, descubriendo aquella sensación digna de los dioses que era tocar aquellas fibras._

_—…**Hinata…—**__Susurro el joven, comenzando a perder un poco las fuerzas después de haber llorado a moco tendido__**—… perdóname por no haberte visto antes…era un mocoso inmaduro…—**__Susurro hasta quedarse completamente dormido, aprovechando aquellos suaves brazos, aquellas tímidas caricias…que pararon apenas la chica termino de procesar las palabras del joven._

_—"Acaso yo… no es posible…yo nunca dañaría a Naruto-kun…"__—Y con aquellos pensamientos, la chica se quedó allí, sin ganas de despertar al joven, que ahora parecía estar mejor. Así que con cuidado lo logro acomodar hasta que este apoyará su cabeza entre sus piernas__**— Descansa…Naruto-kun…**_

**_Continuara. _**

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Muchas gracias a todos quienes me dieron sus follow y favorite, son un amor, gracias a ustedes me anime a dibujar algo dedicado a esta historia.**_

_**Guest: No te preocupes te entiendo a veces los comentarios no se postean. Pobre Hinata adolecente que se verá acosada por un Naruto adulto sexy :v, gracias he continuado y te entiendo a mí también me encantan muchos las historias de viajes en el tiempo *O***_

_**Anonima. Gracias me alegra que te guste esta historia, pues por lo menos logro mantenerse despierta durante la confesión del chico ^^**_

_**HiNaThItHa.16241. Gracias, tal vez aunque tambien esta la posibilidad que sea solo una trampa de Toneri paramantener ocupada a Hinata ¿Quién lo sabe?. Claro Naruto disfrutará mucho estar en el pasado y más con aquella linda adolecente… Tsunade se volverá millonaria ya lo veras xD… Pues tal vez Hiashi y Neji le den alojamiento a Naruto… en casa del perro xD**_

_**Mer-Chan Baldioceda. Muchas gracias, aqui esta la actualización espero que te guste aun ^^ **_

_**Daihina. Aqui esta la continuación, espero que no me haya tardado tanto, no están romántica esta continuación eso si xD **_

_**Davaru . Verás en esta historia a Naruto seduciendo mucho a esta Hinata, desde el proximo capitulo xD. Pasarán muchas cosas y la mayoría provocadas por Tsunade xD.**_

_**Miss Haruno99. Gracias, se que tengo errores en cuanto a ortografia pero intent mejorarlosen cada capitulo . Gracias esta idea se me ocurrio gracias a una conversación que surgio en un grupo de Facebook, en donde la pregunta era… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hinata realmente se hubiera casado con Toneri?... y como a mi me encanta los viajes en el tiempo… pues se me ocurrio xD. Como has notado en este capitulo el corazón de Naruto esta muy dañado, pero siempre esta la buena de Hinata que no durará en curarlo. Si es demasiado timida y nerviosa, así que Naruto tiene que aprender a medirse xD…te creo Naruto están guapo, y más adulto, asi que si.. ellos dos son tan adorables xD. Aquí esta el siguiente fic, y tus historias son geniales *O* realmente las amo.**_

_**eliuska20. Aqui tengo un Nuevo capitulo, son algo cortos debido a que es solo la aperture para explicar en parte la situacion de ambos bandos. **_

_**Tamae Namikaze Hyuga. Es que el Naruto adulto estans sexy, y sumando todo lo que ha aprendido por el rechazo de Hinata… Sin duda atacará con todo para enamorar a esa adolecente travesuras comenzarán en el siguiente capitulo, promesa ^^. Lo sé pero estoy intentando mejorar, muchas gracias por avisarme de los errores ortográficos. **_

_**Carlos R. Hola gusto en conocerlo, Gracias pero no soy tan talentosa, únicamente escribo las ideas que llegan a mi mente cuando me pregunto sobre "que hubiera **_

_**Laura W. Gracias me agrada que te vaya gustando el curso de esta historia, el Naruto ocacionara muchos problemas, te puedo adelantar que se los causara a Neji principalmente xD. Lo sé justo en mi corazón igual TWT lo extraño. Pues exactamente eso verás te lo puedo asegurar xD **_

_**Sele-02. Gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste también, ya que aquí tenia que de por si colocar esta conversación si o si entre Naruto y Hinata. Espero que no mueras de amor xD**_

_**Andrea Uchiha. Esta idea me ha venido desde hace varios momentos, desde que salio el bosquejo del Naruto de the last, nunca me atrevi a completarlo hasta ahora xD.**_

_**MariiDii. Si ese Naruto se aprovechara de esa Hinata inocente, ocacionando muchos, muchos problemas en Konoha… pero en el amor y en la Guerra todo se vale xD. Si esta Naruto será posesivo… pobres chicos de Konoha xD.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follow gracias en verdad ^^, si tienen ideas para lo que deseen leer en esta historia no duden en comentarme.**_


	4. Beso

**Esta genial historia que ya llegó a su término, recuerden que le pertenece al siempre genial y maravilloso Kishimoto-sensei. Nosotros solo utilizamos sus personajes para entretención sana sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Lamentablemente Naruto jamás me pertenecerá, pero me alegra que lo haya creado Kishimoto ^^.**

**Dibujo que realice para este fic. anju-nakahara. /art/ Si-Hinata –conociera -al- Naruto-Adulto -509547520 (Solo junten todo para poder ingresar ^^)**

Aclaración:

_—_**Hablado**_**—**_

_—__"Pensamiento"—_

_—**Kurama al Habla—**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Puedo decir sin duda que hay un número infinito de universos. Algunos son como el nuestro... pero por uno o dos eventos significativos, son exactamente lo mismo. "<strong>_

_**Lex Luthor**_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Los minutos corrían de una manera frenética para todos los ninjas de aquella aldea, sin embargo la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, se encontraba tranquila. Detenida en el tiempo junto con su amado de años en el futuro._

_Aun lo último dicho por el, la mantenía en una curiosidad extrema. Acaso realmente esa persona que tanto lo daño, ¿no era nada más que ella misma?_

_—…**Perdóname Naruto-kun—**__Una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la muchacha, hasta caer en el rostro del joven, una tras otra cayeron hasta terminar inundando la mirada del Uzumaki que fue despertando, solo para notar el rostro lleno de tristeza y culpabilidad de la adolecente._

_—**¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿Estás bien?—**__Se levantó de golpe, asustado por el llanto en la muchacha__**—¿Es por qué me he quedado dormido en tus piernas?, lo siento, lo siento tanto no me había dado cuenta…ni siquiera sé cómo llego mi cabeza allí—**__Comenzó a mover frenéticamente sus brazos, intentando pedir perdón por cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo llorar a la joven._

_—…**N-no te preocupes Naruto-kun, solo ha sido algo que se me ha metido en ambos ojos, lamento haberte despertado—**__Susurró decidiendo no preguntarle al chico si era verdad su sospecha, tal vez ella únicamente oyó las palabras del joven dormido y las confundió, dándole una interpretación cualquiera._

_—…**No me des esos sustos pequeña—**__La envolvió entre sus brazos, asombrado aun a la chica que no estaba para nada acostumbrada a ser tan notada por Naruto, sintió aquella mano grande acariciar con cariño sus cabellos y no pudo evitar sucumbir a aquellas sensaciones._

_¿Cuántas veces había deseado con este momento?... La realidad era mucho mejor que la ficción, y aunque supiera que aquello no sería para siempre, decidió solo disfrutar en silencio las acciones del Uzumaki._

_"Si tan solo…esto fuera para siempre…"_

_En el palacio de la luna, no había ruido alguno que evidenciara otra vida netamente viva que no fuera Toneri o Hinata, todo lo que se encontraba rodeando aquella arquitectura se trataban de marionetas y recuerdos viejos de lo que alguna vez fue un gran clan._

_Un clan que consumido por un odio irracional hacia la tierra, contamino todo a su paso, hasta llegar al único sobreviviente de este. Toneri, aquel chico de cabellera blanca se había convertido en el verdugo de la tierra, paro todo intento de eliminar aquel planeta solamente por el compromiso con la princesa Byakugan. Aquella hermosa mujer que a pesar de todo siempre lo miraba de una manera desafiante, aumentando en parte el rencor cuando este decidió mandar al chico zorro a otra dimensión._

_Para aquel hombre, ya no había problemas. Gracias a sus nuevos ojos, podía doblegar a Hinata cuando quisiera, pero no lo haría… por que esperaría el momento en que ella viniera por su propia cuenta a él. Y mandar a Naruto a una dimensión desconocida solo fue para apresurar aquel plan._

_Si bien solo había pasado tres meses desde la boda, no había sido capaz de tocar a su esposa más allá que besos, y una que otra caricia, pero cada vez que intentaba algo… era como si solo tocará una fría roca lunar._

_—…**Sin embargo besaste a ese chico—**__Mascullo algo enfadado, provocando que su rostro siempre sereno se frunciera. Al recordar la infidelidad que catillo su decisión de eliminar al chico de la competencia__**—…Haré que me ames Hinata, ya lo verás…—**__abrió sus ojos, provocando que las velas del santuario se apagarán de golpe__**—…Ya lo verás Naruto, ella me amará a mí—**__Susurro, mirando aquella mítica joya, una rareza de su herencia familiar. El brillo que aquella joya emitía era igual de cegadora que la luz del sol, solo que un color más puro. Sin embargo cuando se ocupaba su poder aquella joya debía reposar unos tres meses hasta poder volver a ser utilizada…o eliminada, y Toneri no pensaba mantener esa joya entre sus manos más allá de esos tres meses, pues él no quería que el Uzumaki volviera._

_Entre tanto en el cuarto matrimonial, en donde únicamente dormía Toneri. Hinata había logrado guardar todo, dejándolo como si nadie hubiera registrado nada, y sin esperar más había corrido rápidamente a su habitación para encerrarse en ella una vez por toda._

_—…**Solo tengo tres meses para encontrar esa joya, antes que Toneri intente deshacerse de la única forma para traer de regreso a Naruto-kun—**__Debía creer un plan, practicarla y sobre todo…tenía que convencer a su "esposo" de que ella en verdad no sentía nada por el chico rubio__**—…¿Por qué no pudo haber sido más fácil?... Desearía estar casada contigo y no atada a este cruel destino—**__Oculto entre la almohada su rostro, solo para lograr tocar aquel trozo de bufanda rota que le quedo._

_Con tanto amor había creado una primera bufanda, para ser consumida por las llamas la primera vez que Naruto se le confeso, y ella decidido darle la espalda para evitar un destino peor. Sin embargo volvió a tocar los palillos una vez que su ahora esposo se lo pidió, pero aquello no era para él, ella tejía únicamente por una sola persona…_

_Y aquel trozo que quedo de la segunda bufanda, era el único recuerdo que tenía en la luna del muchacho revoltoso del que siempre estuvo enamorada. ¿Si ella hubiera confiado en él, cuando interrumpió la boda…ahora estaría en la tierra, con su familia…y en brazos de Naruto?_

_Abrazo con fuerza el trozo de lana, las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus ojos perlas. Y lloró como todos los instantes que se encontraba sola en aquel tormento que era su nuevo hogar. Lamentablemente ella era humana, cometía errores, actuaba antes de pensar bien las cosas. Lastimando a quienes amaba…lastimándose ella en el proceso._

_—…**Naruto-kun…vuelve por favor…perdóname…—**__Recordó con dolor la última vez que le dio, lo había vuelto a rechazar, lo había herido… confundiéndolo con un beso para luego pisotearle la esperanzas de ambos con un cruel rechazo, con un beso a otra persona. Jamás se le iba a borrar de la mente el dolor en esos ojos azules que solo ella provoco._

_"__Sin embargo…quería reparar todo, le demostraría a todos que ella era fuerte…y luego le pediría perdón a Naruto…"_

_Por contraste en aquella Konoha del pasado, tanto la adolecente como el adulto procedieron a caminar. Si bien Naruto sospechaba que la casa del perro seria creada apenas se supiera que el seria el invitado a la mansión. Cierta parte de él pensaba que no iba apresurar nada, e intentaría aguantar las emociones cuando viera los rostros de personas que ya no estuvieran en el futuro._

_Y rogaba en verdad que jamás se le saliera de los labios el final de un valiente y fuerte ninja, que resultó ser Neji Hyuga._

_Desde que habían decidido retomar nuevamente la marcha a la mansión, aquellos ojos de luna lo siguieron por todo el camino, caminando lado a lado de aquel sol. Si bien sabía la razón de su tristeza, aun se encontraba algo confundida por sus palabras, pero no tenía valor para preguntarle._

_Y apenas pisaron el territorio Hyuga, el chico mostro en evidencia la madurez que tenía apenas estuvo frente a frente a Hiashi._

_—…**Y Tsunade-sama nos ha pedido el favor de aceptarlo en nuestros terrenos hasta encontrar una manera discreta y rápida para devolverlo a su tiempo…—**__Intentando no tartamudear y mirar fijamente a su padre, la chica logro explicarle lo justo y necesario sobre aquel hombre que se mantenía derecho, guardando su turno para hablar._

_—…**Debo admitir que el futuro ha hecho algo por ti, ya no pareces el crio revoltoso que corría de un lado a otro—**__Admitió, una vez que con una señal Hinata dejaba la sala para dejar a ambos hombres hablando._

_—…**Pueden suceder muchas cosas durante los años que vienen…Hiashi-sama—Intentaba**__ mantener su vista al frente, pero el recuerdo de no haber podido mejorar la situación en el futuro, lo hacía sentir culpable…y más cuando miraba al viejo para acordarse de Hanabi, la cual estaba destinada a vivir cubriendo la cuenca vacía de sus ojos con una venda._

_— **¿Por qué dudas en mantener tu vista al frente, hay algo que quieras decirme?**_

_—**Sabe que no puedo hablar del futuro, por muy buenas cosas que se pudieran realizar…sin embargo, si, si puedo decirle algo Hiashi-sama…**_

_—**Entonces habla no te quedes callado—**_

_—… **Yo quiero…disfrutar el tiempo limitado que pueda estar aquí—**__Sus ojos brillaron melancólicos, provocando cierta curiosidad en el jefe del clan. ¿Qué cosas pudieran pasar en el futuro para que el mocoso tuviera esa sombra en sus ojos?_

_—**Tienes un tiempo limitado, únicamente por órdenes de la Hokage te permitiré alojamiento en este lugar sagrado…Dejaré que Hinata te indique los cuartos de invitados—**__Realizando una ademán con sus manos indicándole al chico que la conversación por ese momento estaba terminada_

_—**Muchas gracias, sabía que usted era muy caritativo suegrito—**__Y antes de salir no pudo evitar comentar aquello, saliendo de prisa para no quedarse a ver la reacción de aquel hombre, que seguramente ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño._

_—… **¿Acaba de decir la palabra tabú?—**__Sin duda alguna aquel crio por muy adulto que se viera seguía siendo el digno hijo de Kushiha._

_De alguna manera cuando los grandes ojos blancos de Hinata se posaron en la radiante sonrisa del muchacho, supo que la conversación con su padre había sido amena, precisa y corta. _

_—**A…acompáñame Naruto-kun, te llevaré al que será tu cuarto—**__El asintió mientras la seguía, llenándose de ternura al ver la gran diferencia de estatura entre ambos_

_—"Sin duda raptarla sería muy fácil, dettebayo"—__Una sonrisa zorruna volvió a adornar sus facciones cuando notó como en el pasillo que transitaban no había nadie más que ellos dos. Sin duda alguna el tiempo se había cambiado con su mera aparición, y no había sido para nada su culpa… así que…No estaba mal que él se aprovechara, aunque fuera solo un poquito…__**—…Hinata**_

_A caminata se paró de golpe, si con solo verlo ella se colocaba nerviosa, con haber oído su nombre de aquella voz varonil y grave, fue suficiente para hacerla temblar de pies a cabeza. No respondió enseguida ya que aún le parecía todo tan irreal, el simple hecho de estar a solas en el pasillo de su casa con una versión mayor de su amor…era un hecho fantasioso._

_—**Ven…mírame—**__Su voz ronroneo, provocando una descarga de emociones en la pequeña adolecente que casi de una manera robótica intento voltear con los ojos cerrados, hasta que un divertido Uzumaki la volteo colocando sus brazos en el hombro. La risa del hombre inundo el lugar, y ella aprovecho para abrir sus ojos, inundándose en el cielo que estos presentaban__**—Hinata…—**_

_— **¿S…sucede algo?—**__Apenas algo de voz salió de sus labios, que de alguna manera sintió resecos, resecos al mirar los labios del joven que era lo primer que su vista había captado._

_**¿Cómo sería lograr aunque sea por unos segundos…tocar esos labios?**_

_—**No sucede nada…solo quería mirarte—**__Dejo de reír, volviendo adoptar su sonrisa de zorro cuando las mejillas de la chica se volvieron tan rojas como un tomate maduro, el corazón de ella estaba saltando como loco…no tanto como él del chico que a pesar de verse sereno y travieso, sus manos temblaban como las de un crio sin pizca alguna de tranquilidad__**— Verte…y maravillarme de ti…—**__Comenzó a susurrar a medida que su aliento acariciaba a la muchacha que aún se mantenía por suerte consiente a pesar de la cercanía de ambos._

_—**N…Naruto-kun…—**__Solo pudo soltar el nombre de la persona que tanto amaba, notando como en sus ojos solo estaba el reflejo de ella y nadie más que ella._

_De pronto algo en su corazón la hizo sacudirse, y aunque fuera una teoría loca, tal vez…era ella quien en un futuro…lastimaría tanto a Naruto._

_—"Tal vez…tal vez…no fueron imaginaciones mías…"—__No sabía cómo sentirse ante aquella posibilidad, por un lado estaba feliz porque quería decir que finalmente el con el pasar de los años la pudo notar…pero… ¿A qué precio?_

_—…**Hinata, Hinata… ¿Pero qué pasa?—**__cuestiono asustado el rubio, notando las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapar de la hermosa muchacha de pelo azulado. ¿Acaso sus palabras la habían lastimado de alguna manera?... ¿Por qué demonios a pesar de los años seguía siendo tan idiota? __**— Por favor no llores…Hinata yo…**_

_—**Perdóname…—**__Murmuró con dolor, con aquel sentimiento que la rompía de solo pensar en haber sido la causante de aquella sombra en la mirada del muchacho. El solo pudo quedarse quieto mirando cada lagrima que osaba caer por las delicadas mejillas de la joven, y se hubiera quedado de pie sin hacer nada…si no fuera por sentir como la chica se intentaba alejar entre su llanto_

_—…**Hinata no—**__La tomo de la mano, y sin dejar que ella luchará para soltarse la aferro con fuerza a su pecho, sentía que su vida dependía de ello__**—… ¿Cómo crees que te tengo que perdonar?, tu siempre has sido tan linda y dulce conmigo…**_

_Respiro el aroma agradable de la muchacha, aquel jazmín que lo invitaba a mantenerse de esa manera con ella para toda la eternidad, y procedió a recordar cada uno de los momentos que convivio con Hinata… sin duda no tenía que perdonarle nada, ni siquiera el hecho de convertirse en la esposa de otro, después de todo… fue el quien demoró años en corresponderle._

_—**Pero yo…—**__Un cálido beso en la frente hizo posible cerrar la llave de las lágrimas, dejando paso a una gran sorpresa por aquel gesto repentino y tierno._

_"…El beso en la frente tiene un significado increíble, pues denota protección. La persona que te de un beso en la frente quiere que estés bien en todo momento y seguramente nunca te abandonará"_

_…O algo así había leído la Hyuga en una de las revistas de Ino que solía adornar la florería de su familia. No era un beso en los labios, pero transmitía suficiente para lograr en parte calmar aquel dolor._

_ —**No me parece justo que llores por mi culpa, Hinata…—**__Apartando sus labios lentamente de la frente de la muchacha que seguía callada con miedo de despertar de aquel increíble sueño__**— No volverás a llorar…y mucho menos me pedirás perdón de nada…—**__Con un toque delicado limpio con sus manos aquellas gotas de agua salada que el llanto dejo a su paso, aprovechando para sentir la suavidad de la muchacha._

_Su piel era blanca como la nieve que caía en pleno invierno, la suavidad de aquella superficie era tan magnifica como el más costoso trozo de seda. Estaba cautivado, recordando la única vez que había sido capaz de probar aquellos labios rojos que lo tentaban a mandar todo a la mierda una y otra vez…_

_—**Hinata…—**__Nuevamente aquel sonido que escondía más de una emoción inundo el lugar, la muchacha tembló perdida ante aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaba mirar__**— Yo…—**__Trago saliva observando nuevamente los labios de la adolecente…_

_¿Esos labios serian igual de agridulces…como en el futuro?_

_Ahora entendía por completo las palabras que Jiraiya alguna vez le dedico. Cuando se amaba por primera vez a una mujer, no importaba la edad que tuvieras, te volverías un niñato, tu voz temblaría, te convertirías en gelatina y para sumar todo aquello… te volverías un retrasado mental con rostro de pervertido._

_El amor sí que era complicado, sin embargo no podía… no debía tentarse por aquella situación, no debería sujetar la barbilla de la muchacha para levantarle el rostro, mucho menos debería estar acercando su rostro para acercar sus labios, sintiendo como la respiración de ambos se iban mezclando incitándolo a pecar en cada sentido de la palabra…_

_"…Sin embargo, no había pecado… ella no era de nadie en ese momento…"_

_—**N…Naruto-kun… ¿q…que pasa? —**__Suspirando, si no estuviera hipnotizada por aquella mirada tan galante… sin duda alguna se hubiera desmayado apenas la mano del joven se hubiera posado en su barbilla. Y a pesar de todo, se encontraban ambos en medio de aquel solitario pasillo apunto de…unir sus labios._

_—…**Quisiera…Hinata…quisiera yo…—**__Un cosquilleo suave los envolvió a ambos, que se encontraban a un paso para fundir sus labios…_

_—**... ¡Aléjese de Hinata-sama!—**__Aquellas palabras, provenientes de aquella voz provoco un mar de sentimientos en el Uzumaki que no sabía si llorar, reír…o mandarlo al diablo por interrumpir_

_—…**No me voy a quedar con las ganas…—**__Murmuro decidido, rozando sus labios en la suave mejilla de la muchacha, observando con algo de alegría como ella pegaba un suave gritito de emoción para caer en sus brazos completamente inconsciente._

_—**Que insolencia…—**__Oyó a la voz quejarse, y aun así Naruto no se iba arrepentir de nada aunque tuviera que vivir en la casa de un perro que especialmente Hiashi y Neji le construyeran. Volteo con Hinata en brazos para observar al chico castaño que tenía activado Byakugan, tan solo unos segundos le bastarían para arrebatarle a la chica y golpearlo, pero Neji no lo hizo al notar con asombro que aquel "Adulto sinvergüenza" era nada más que Naruto._

_—**Neji, que alegría…—**__Sus ojos azules evidenciaron la sinceridad en aquella frase, por lo cual el Hyuga desactivo su línea sucesora, recordando la visita que tendrían por unos días, nunca imaginando que se trataría justamente de aquel chico._

_—… **¿Cómo es que mi tío permita que te quedes aquí?**_

_—**Ordenes de la Hokage, al parecer es más conveniente que viva aquí que quitarle el departamento a mi otro yo que está en una misión de un año—**__Hablo quitándole importancia, después de todo estaría más cerca de Hinata. Y eso sin duda mejoraba mucho su estado de humor… incluso estaba pensando en agradecerle a Toneri aquel viaje gratuito._

_—…**¿No crees que has tenido mucho tiempo en brazos a Hinata-sama?—**__Notando que el chico mientras hablaba seguía teniendo en brazos a la desmayada joven que con una sonrisa mantenía su sonrojo aun notorio para todos._

_—**Nunca es suficiente—**__Admitía que todo lo relacionado con aquella misión de rescate y la luna lo habían dejado más que traumado, con un hueco profundo en el corazón… y hasta el momento lo único que lo mantenía con fuerzas era aquella versión adolecente de su amada, que nadie jamás le sacaría de sus brazos._

_Y de cierta manera Neji vio más allá de aquella mirada, dándose cuenta en sí por la sola manera en que el joven la miraba… que había algo, algo más allá._

_—…**Demorará en recobrar la conciencia, es mejor que despierte en su cuarto y no en tus brazos—**__Suspiro, oyendo la risa despreocupada del Uzumaki_

_—…**Sus desmayos son una faceta muy tierna de ella—**__Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio luego de aquel comentario, hasta que el rostro completo de Naruto estuvo tan rojo como el de Hinata, rápidamente le entrego la chica a Neji__**— A-aquí no ha pasado nada…buenas tardes…—**__Se alejó casi como un robot con pasos errados y apresurados. Dejando muy atrás a un sorprendido Neji el cual luego simplemente suspiro__**— Al parecer el futuro le sonríe Hinata-sama…—**__Contento en parte por su prima, pero aun extrañado por aquella mirada de dolor que el chico intentaba ocultar__**— Solo espero que en el futuro este bien…**_

_De todas maneras dejando atrás sus dudas y cuestionamientos hacia el futuro, dejo a la muchacha en su cuarto._

_En el solitario jardín de los Hyuga, Naruto suspiraba sentado en el suelo del lugar. Ahora entendía esas palabras de uno de los libros de Sai que Sakura le obligo a leer en sus tres meses de depresión._

_"El amor te hace actuar como un idiota"_

_En efecto, se había dejado llevar al volverla a ver…casi la besaba y evidenciaba muchas cosas sobre el futuro._

_—**Como si no lo hubieras echo ya, mocoso idiota—**__Murmuro Kurama, despierto por los miles de pensamientos que pasaban en esa loca cabeza de Naruto._

_—**Calla y sigue durmiendo—**__Gruñendo en respuesta__**—Tengo muchas cosas en que pensar**_

_—…**Cuando tú piensas es porque algo muy malo está sucediendo, sin embargo este lugar es algo distinto—**_

_—**Es porque no estamos en nuestro tiempo Genio**_

_—**No es eso mocoso…pero como tú quieres pensar te dejaré pensar, buenas noches—**_

_—**¡Hey que estamos de tarde no de noche!...**__**—**__Odiaba que Kurama lo dejará hablando solo sin embargo, con lo comentado por el gran zorro de nueve colas…lo hizo sentir nuevamente la tentación de aprovecharse de la situación._

_"…Si este era el pasado de otra dimensión… ¿Podía el jugar con sus cartas?"_

_Sin embargo no podía ser egoísta consigo mismo, primero tenía que ver que era Naruto en ese lugar…aunque nadie podía negarle pasar tiempo con la muchacha._

_—**Bien está decidido—**__Froto sus manos emocionado cuando percibió una presencia acercarse a donde él se encontraba. Nuevamente su corazón sintió un hueco cuando la presencia del genio Hyuga inundo el lugar._

_—**Así que… ¿viajero en el tiempo?**_

_—**Eso creo…Sé que es algo difícil de creer**_

_—…**Necesito una prueba para creerlo…tranquilo sé que no puedes revelar las cosas que**__**sucederán en el futuro—**__Calmando al rubio que parecía estar sudando frio__**— pero debe haber algo que me haga pensar que es verdad**_

_—…**.—**__Suspirando__**— Tú…harías lo que fuera para que tu prima sea feliz—**__Recordando el momento exacto en que el chico se había sacrificado durante la cuarta guerra, si él no se hubiera interpuesto… quien ahora estaría descansando debajo de aquella fría lapida…hubiera sido Hinata._

_Debido al tormento en los ojos presentes del Uzumaki. Neji supo que ya no debía preguntar más sobre el futuro. Muchas cosas podían suceder y cambiar, y aquello era parte de la vida misma…_

_—**Está bien te creo, no necesito ser un genio para comprender que dices la verdad—**__Apoyando su espalda en la pared del lugar__**— Sin embargo ¿qué es lo que pretendes con mi prima? —**__Alzando una ceja_

_—**Nada, nada malo…—**__Y a pesar de ser un adulto, seguía colocándose nervioso con aquella mirada inquisidora de Neji__**— Es solo que…me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas…**_

_—…**Y ¿en esas cosas esta mi prima incluida?—**_

_—**No seas una vieja chismosa dettebayo—**__Volteando la mirada levemente sonrojado__**— Neji…**_

_—**Dime…**_

_—…**Tengo una duda… ¿Cómo soy yo en este lugar?**_

_—**¿Cómo eres tú en este lugar? —**__El Uzumaki solo asintió, mientras Neji se quedaba en silencio pensando— Eres un adolecente algo despistado, gritas por muchas cosas…_

_—…**Neji no te he pedido que me des una mala descripción de mi…solo como soy con ustedes, no se…dame alguna pista**_

_—**Pues todo el mundo te conoce como el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, ahora debes agregarle el de viaje en el tiempo**_

_— **Entonces no hay nada, de otro mundo**_

_—**¿Que esperabas?**_

_—**Tal vez una parte de mi tenía la esperanza de cambiar en algo el futuro**_

_—**¿Sucede algo muy malo en el futuro?**_

_—… **¡No!, claro que no…neji… ¿pero qué cosas dices?—**__Su grito había logrado atravesar todos y cada uno de los rincones de Konoha, el blondo anoto mentalmente que debía manejar mejor sus emociones para no terminar revelando todo lo que pasaría en el futuro, dentro de algunos años._

_—**Entonces ¿para que me preguntas estas cosas?, todo tiene que pasar por algo Naruto**_

_—**Lo sé, pero muchas veces se desea cambiar sucesos…**_

_—**Pueden cambiar muchas cosas en el futuro**_

_—**Neji…Yo…**_

_En ese instante debido al grito que se oyó por todo el lugar, Hinata ya había despertado de su pequeño desmayo. Todo lo que había pasado sin duda era demasiado bello para ser verdad. _

_—…**Todo debió haber sido solo un sueño—**__Suspiro melancólica, después de todo jamás había estado tan lado a lado de Naruto, ni siquiera en alguna misión._

_…Y esos ojos que ella conocía, que eran la misma expresión de enamoramiento que ella tenía cada vez que miraba a Naruto. No podían ser para ella…_

_—…**Tal vez en un futuro tuvo problemas con su prometida, una chica bonita…—**__Hundiendo su rostro en la almohada que mantenía abrazada con fuerza desde que había despertado._

_"Era imposible que…Hinata Hyuga fuera del interés de alguien tan importante…como Naruto"_

_Y con sus nuevos tipos de pensamientos tristes, decidió salir ya que debía juntarse con sus amigas, y sabia lastimosamente que aunque ella no quisiera ir, no podía dejarlas plantadas. No se despidió de nadie en su casa al no verlos, y convencida de que todo era nada más que un sueño desapareció entre los pasajes rumbo al centro de Konoha._

_—**¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?, llevas varios minutos observándome más idiota de lo normal**_

_— **...si habláramos hipotéticamente, me interesará alguien de aquí, no había problema alguno para quedarme con ella…**_

_—…**El futuro**_

_—**Sé que el futuro puede cambiar, pero ¡para mí el futuro apesta!**__**—**__Bramo con molestia el chico_

_—…**Tal vez el que estés en el pasado sea una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien…—**__Sintiendo que le debía tantas cosas al Uzumaki, que partería por devolverle la mano ayudándole en este momento_

_—…**Lo que quieres decir es que…**_

_—…**Lo peor que pudo pasar es que el futuro llegará aquí, tú ya estás en este tiempo así que… ¿Qué tiene de malo que disfrutes un momento de tu antigua vida?**_

_Y al final Neji solo le había dicho lo mismo que él había estado pensando… Disfrutar del momento, hasta que durará._

_—…**Entonces…no estaría haciendo nada malo—**__Comenzando adornar sus facciones en una sonrisa_

_—**¿Cuál es tu punto? —**__Neji tenía una mala, mala idea sobre aquello. Debió haberse guardado la investigación para él y luego informarle a la quinta. _

_—…**Mi punto es…que te robare a tu primita—**__Entrecerrando sus ojos, provocando más que un ceño fruncido en la mirada de Neji que había activado su Byakugan_

_—**No creas que te aceptaré en la familia así como así—**__Preparándose para atacarlo, cuando el muy cobarde rápidamente se comenzaba alejar—Vuelva aquí, eres muy viejo para ella_

_—**¡Pero estoy más bueno que los rollos de canela! —**__Comenzando a gritar, mucho más feliz que durante los pasados tres meses, de echo estaba más feliz que en toda su vida._

_—**¡No vas a pervertir a mi prima!**_

_—**¡Te dejaré elegir el primer nombre de nuestro hijo! —**__Esquivando todo lo que el chico le lanzará a la velocidad de la luz, estaba tentando a su suerte al hacer enojar de sobremanera a su amigo, pero igual había extrañado este tipo de comportamiento de amor/odio entre él y Neji__**— …Seremos una gran familia—**__Ronroneando antes de salir por la ventana, oyendo los gritos de negación de un alterado Neji_

_—**¡Me voy a encargar personalmente de que duermas en la casa del perro! —**__Observo como el chico se terminaba perdiendo de su vista, y luego de suspirar solo dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa__**—…Así que en el futuro te gustará Hinata-sama…me alegra mucho que se cumplen sus sueños prima**_

_Una vez en el centro del lugar, la muchacha de ojos perla volvió a estornudar, provocando que sus amigas la vieran curiosa._

_—**No has dejado de estornudar Hinata, ¿segura que estas bien? —**__Con algo de intranquilidad Sakura miro a la pequeña amiga del grupo, sin embargo la chica parecía estar bien, claro que el rostro de tristeza en su mirada nunca se apartaba de ella._

_Y toda la culpa la tenía cierto rubio de cabello desordenado. ¿Acaso era tan difícil notar a una chica que se moría de amor por él?, con razón era tan amigo de Sasuke, los dos estaban cortados con la misma tijera._

_—**E-estoy bien Sakura-san, no te preocupes**_

_—…**Oh chicas—**__Ino las abrazo con efusividad, invitando a Tenten para que aquel abrazo fuera compartido— __**Sé que en esta salida no estamos todas pues Temari está en Suna, pero en esta salida solo para mujeres intentaremos que todos nuestras penas de amor se evaporen**_

_—…**Temari logro de alguna manera cazar a Shikamaru, haciendo que sea la única que tenga pareja—**__Suspiro derrotada la Haruno_

_—**Esa Temari tiene técnicas poderosas y picantes—**__Rio divertida Ino_

_—**No quiero detalles—**__Algo avergonzada Tenten intervino soltando a sus amigas, para luego mirarlas con una sonrisa__**—Y bien que haremos primero, tenemos todo el día para nosotras**_

_—**Podríamos ir por helados—**__Apunto la pelirosa, mirando a las chicas para luego notar como distraídamente Ino se quedaba mirando a un grupo de chicos mayores pasar__**— Tú nunca cambias puerca**_

_—**Oh vamos, vamos…¿nunca se han imaginado algo como eso?—**__Sonriendo coqueta, pero rápidamente borro su sonrisa al notar el desconcierto en todos los pares de ojos__**— ¡Hablo de estar con alguien mayor!, ¡imagínense toda la experiencia que se podía obtener! —**__Comenzando a enumerar todas las cualidades que una experiencia de esa índole tendría__**—…Lo más importante de todo, ya la tendría más grande**_

_—**¡Ino!—**__Todas las chicas menos la Hyuga gritaron sonrojadas. Mientras Hinata manteniéndose al margen recordó al Naruto adulto de sus sueños, realmente la versión adulta del chico era muy guapa_

_—**Mal pensadas, yo decía grande por su cariño…y su paquete**_

_—**¡Ino!**_

_—**Lo decía por su billetera…son mal pensadas—**__La rubia volvió a reír a costa de sus amigas, para luego mirar a la pequeña muchacha que se mantenía callada perdida en sus pensamientos, era la victima perfecta__**— Y tu Hinata… ¿qué opinas al respecto?**_

_—**Opinar…¿s-sobre qué? —**__Cuando Ino iba a volver abrir su boca, todas guardaron silencio cuando alguien se colocó detrás de Hinata para abrazarla con sumo cariño._

_—**¡Hinata!, hasta que finalmente te encuentro—**__Y como si se tratase de una muñeca, el Uzumaki siguió abrazándola levantándola en brazos mientras giraba con ella. Demasiado contento con la conclusión a la que había llegado con Neji._

_—"__…Es un adulto…y con Hinata…Alto, rubio y bronceado…"—__Ino, Sakura y Tenten miraban sonrojadas al hombre, de un minuto al otro ambas cubrían su nariz con pañuelos debido a la sangre que comenzó a salir con el simple hecho de imaginar que la pequeña niña… ya no lo era._

_—…**Hinata…—**__Naruto curioso abrió sus ojos, para fijarse en las versiones adolecentes de sus amigas, pero parecían algo… conmocionadas__**— Estoy…tan orgullosa de ti…—**__La Yamanaka saco otro pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas de orgullo— Debes enseñarme tu técnica._

_—**¿T…técnica?**_

_—…**Hinata…te admiro, te admiro mucho—**__Comenzó a chillar la muchacha de ojos jade, mientras notaba emocionado aquel cuadro digno de alguna novela romántica de amores prohibidos. Estaba tan contenta con su amiga, el único que perdía era el tonto de Naruto._

_—…**Yo misma me aseguraré que Neji no se interponga entre ustedes…te apoyaré siempre en lo que has decidido…**_

_—**Y ¿cómo fue la primera vez?, ¿te dolió?... Digo es un adulto la ha de tener como una bestia**_

_—**¡Ino!—**__Esta vez todos le gritaron a la muchacha, incluso Naruto que comenzó a captar lo que estaba sucediendo._

_—**Y…yo…—**__Sin saber dónde esconderse, la bonita muchacha bajo la mirada avergonzada. Aun sintiendo por todo su cuerpo el calor del Uzumaki. Y ella que había pensado que todo se trataba de un sueño_

_—…**Lo siento chicas pero… creo que me raptaré un momento a Hinata—**__Con velocidad tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, saltando hacia el techo más cercano y desapareciendo de aquella manera._

_—…**Ellos…irán a tener sexo salvaje—**__Murmuro sonrojada y feliz la muchacha rubia_

_—**¡Ino!**_

_El grupo de amigas estaba tan sorprendidas con el suceso que tarde se dieron cuenta que su tímida amiga ya había sido secuestrada, por aquel rubio y sensual personaje desconocido._

_Y mientras el cielo se volvió anaranjado, Tsunade observaba con alegría los carteles que había mandado a realizar._

_—**Soltero codiciado…ganaré tanto dinero**_

_Pronto Naruto tendría que pagar el precio de sus propias decisiones. Sin embargo por su parte Naruto termino en un parque con la muchacha que se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Seguramente conmocionada por el repentino abrazo que recibió de parte de él, pero…_

_El ver que en su mano no había ningún anillo, era demasiada felicidad para contenerla._

_—**Hinata…—**__Se enfocó en ella mientras la dejaba suavemente en el suelo. Adoraba sus mejillas sonrojadas, y como sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor mucho más encantador que la luna._

_—…**Na-Naruto-kun, ¿sucede algo malo?**_

_—…**Yo solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo—**__murmurando con algo de timidez, volviendo a provocar un gran sonrojo en la muchacha__**— Ya sabes…que debemos estar juntos, dettebayo**_

_—…—__Suspirando para darse ánimos la chica elevo su mirada unos momentos para enfrentarlo__**— Quisiera preguntarle algo…**_

_—**Pregúntame todo lo que quieras**_

_—**Verá…—**__Una corriente de aire movió la copa de los árboles, y la chica tembló ligera hasta sentir algo sobre sus hombros. Miro hacia el chico que solo llevaba consigo puesto una polera blanco, pues la había abrigado con su chaleco negra__**— "T…tiene el aroma de Naruto-kun"**_

_—**Está comenzando a ser frio—**__Le sonrió con dulzura, hasta que se golpeó mentalmente en la cabeza al comprender que al quitarse la chaleca había evidenciado el estado de uno de sus brazos que no se encontraba vendado__**.**_

_—…**Esas marcas…**_

_—**No son nada—**__Intentando cubrir su brazo, pero las pequeñas manos de la Hyuga rápidamente se hicieron de él, y no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza…vergüenza por el acto tan cobarde que había estado realizando durante esos meses de soledad._

_—…**Naruto-kun…tu…—**__Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer en su piel, y comprendió que había hecho llorar a la muchacha, sintió un hueco en su corazón y cuando la iba a abrazar ella llevo su mano hasta su mejilla__**—...¿porque? —Cuestiono con dolor**_

_—…**Me sentía muy…solo…—**__Bajando la mirada, incapaz de mirar los ojos de la muchacha que parecían estar cargados del mismo abismo que él tuvo alguna vez_

_—…**Pero…tus amigos…todos nosotros…—Sin entender cómo era posible que aquel chico que nunca se rendía, hubiera intentado…**__terminar con su vida, marcando su brazo para evidenciar el dolor de su alma_

_—…**El amor no correspondido duele…—**__Comenzó a murmurar sin levantar la mirada, provocando que las lágrimas en la chica aumentaran. Después de todo quien no mejor para conocer el amor no correspondido…que Hinata Hyuga._

_Aquella chica que miraba desde lejos a su amor, porque jamás había tenido el valor para dirigirle la mirada sin sufrir un ataque de nervios. Aquella chica que era demasiado tímida como para no salir huyendo cuando se le encontraba…_

_—…**El amor no correspondido duele…—**__Repitió la misma frase la muchacha, sin soltar en ningún momento el brazo del joven, provocando que este elevará la mirada._

_Y ¿si ella lloraba por otro?, ¿si había llegado a un pasado en donde ya la había perdido?...¿Acaso era una manera de Toneri para hacerlo entender que Hinata ya nunca más lo esperaría?_

_—…**Déjame ser yo…—**__Susurro rompiendo el silencio en los pensamiento de ambos, la muchacha lo miro sin comprender su frase a medio terminar, y de golpe entendió que se mantenía abrazada al joven. Una gran sensación de cosquillas la invadió cuando la respiración de él se mantuvo en su cuello, cuando el cuerpo de ambos estuvo tan cerca que sintió como sus senos se aplastaban perfectamente en el pectoral del chico, que encorvado seguía sin soltarla._

_—**N…Naruto-kun…**_

_—…**Déjame ser yo quien te enamore esta vez…—**__No estaba pensando con claridad, pero estaba decidido a mandar todo ese futuro al diablo. ¿Que importaba si en aquel futuro cualquiera chica se moría de ganas de estar con él? Si no era Hinata, pues se podían ir mil veces al infierno._

_—**N…Naruto-kun…tu…—**__No había manera alguna para que aquellas palabras del hombre fueran ciertas… ¿Verdad?_

_—…**por favor Hinata…—**__Rogo casi con desesperación, elevando su mirada, chocando con aquellos labios__**—…Déjame…déjame….tan solo amarte…una y otra vez hasta que te quedes impregnada en mi piel**_

_Sus labios pronto estaban por comencé todas y cada una de las distancia que los separaba, el rubio sintió el peligro acercarse pero simplemente lo ignoro dando un paso más para terminar besando los virginales labios de la muchacha._

_"Único e inolvidable. Juntar los labios por primera vez con alguien siempre es una experiencia digna de atesorar para todas las personas"_

_Continuara. _

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como notarán este Naruto se las trae, pero Tsunade tiene planeado muchas cosas… ¿Qué quiere decir con "Soltero codiciado"?<strong>_

_**Ustedes saben cómo es Naruto, sin duda alguna están detallado en algunas cosas que no debería hacer que…termina revelando todo sin quererlo xD.**_

_**Sin embargo esta Hinata tiene tan poca confianza consigo, que tiene la duda si realmente se refiere a ella u…otra persona.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo ^^, ya sabrán muchas cosas más pero por lo menos ahora saben el destino de aquella joya.**_

_**Pero que joya ni que nada… ¡se besaron! lol**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follow gracias en verdad ^^, si tienen ideas para lo que deseen leer en esta historia no duden en comentarme.**_

_**Este capítulo ha salido algo extraño lol, pero vamos de por si los viajes en el tiempo son extraños y con Naruto aún más. Este cada instante que pasa en el pasado más quiera aprovechar… ¿Se cumplirá lo que ha comentado Ino?, con todos los vigilantes que tiene Hinata en ese tiempo no lo creo lol**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales:**_

_**Sabaku- HinataBueso93 -Sakurafer2-**_

_**Maylin Velastegu-**_

_**Andrea Uchiha **_

_**Miss Haruno99 **_

_**Sele-02 **_

_**Jime OtakuHime **_

_**kjim3 **_

_**Xx tsukiumi xX **_

_**KawaiiSoul **_

_**FanFicMatica **_

_**HiNaThItHa.16241 **_

_**Carlos R **_

_**bnb **_

_**Heero Root **_

_**Davaru **_


	5. Bailando

**Esta genial historia que ya llegó a su término, recuerden que le pertenece al siempre genial y maravilloso Kishimoto-sensei. Nosotros solo utilizamos sus personajes para entretención sana sin ánimos de lucro.**

**Lamentablemente Naruto jamás me pertenecerá, pero me alegra que lo haya creado Kishimoto ^^.**

**Dibujo que realice para este fic. anju-nakahara. /art/ Si-Hinata –conociera -al- Naruto-Adulto -509547520 (Solo junten todo para poder ingresar ^^)**

Aclaración:

_—_**Hablado**_**—**_

_—__"Pensamiento"—_

_—__**Kurama al Habla—**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Un viaje es una nueva vida, con un nacimiento, un crecimiento y una muerte, que nos es ofrecida en el interior de la otra. Aprovechémoslo."<strong>_

_**Morand, Paul**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_El tiempo se detuvo en el preciso instante en que sus labios se unieron, con maestría presiono aún más su boca en contra de aquel pequeños y rojo labio, de un sabor tan dulce como el mejor de los manjares. En ese instante no había ninguna preocupación o problemas que los atasen al mundo mundano y material…_

_"__Te amo…y siempre te amaré Hinata…"_

_La mujer de ojos perlas que ya hacía en la cama despertó de golpe, la sensación de un beso cálido aún estaba presente en su boca…al igual que las lágrimas que indicaban que solo se había quedado dormida con su dolor._

_—__Fue…tan real aquel beso…—O de aquella manera la prisionera había sentido esa sensación que probo solo una vez, una vez al estar a punto de considerar la idea de huir al lado del muchacho que le robaba el sueño._

_—__Hinata-sama…Toneri-sama ha vuelto—Lamentablemente ella misma había pecado en contra de todos sus ideales, y su propio camino. Decidió no confiar en la ayuda de sus amigos, y ahora solo tenía que asumir los errores humanos que solo ella había cometido._

_—…__Voy enseguida…—Por ese motivo actuaría como la esposa ideal ante los ojos del hombre que ante todos ahora era su esposo, pero a sus espaldas encontraría la joya, para arreglar todo el desastre._

_Sin embargo en aquel pasado, donde solo había esperanzas para un mañana mejor. El beso realmente sucedía, dos personas repletas de amor por el otro, se besaban bajo los árboles de aquel lugar. _

_Hinata con sus ojos cerrados, solo disfruto del momento. Su rostro estaba caliente, y sentía sus piernas como gelatina, pero agradecía que el chico la mantuviera tomada de la cintura para no caer. Jamás en sus locos sueños hubiera imaginado que… su primer beso seria robado por una versión adulta de su primer amor._

_—…__Hinata…—La falta de aire de aquel primer beso provoco que ambos se separan con lentitud, de una manera tímida ella abrió sus ojos, con miedo que todo desapareciera para indicar que había sido solo uno de esos tantas ilusiones que tenía al estar despierta, pero aquel brillo en los ojos de Naruto la hizo disfrutar aún más el sabor que ahora sus labios tenían._

_Su primer beso no había sido después de un 14 de febrero…_

_Su primer beso no había sido después de una gran confesión…_

_Su primer beso, había sido espectacular…_

_Tan espectacular que tardó un buen instante en poder hilar sus pensamientos con coherencia. Hasta que completamente avergonzada cubrió sus labios con sus manos, sintiendo que se iba a derretir apenas el Uzumaki le había dedicado una sonrisa tan dulce y tierna que la había dejado sin palabras._

_—…__.Tus labios son dulces—Lamio la comisura de sus propios labios, hasta morderlos en un gesto meramente coqueto. Deseando que fuera ella quien le robase otro beso, que pidiera más y más, hasta que el ya no tuviera más opción que quedarse a su lado para toda la eternidad— Oh Hinata—Dejo escapar un suspiro emocionado, cubriendo a la chica entre sus brazos sabiendo que esta estaba tan enrojecida que no iba a ser capaz de verlo a la cara hasta que se recuperase._

_…_

_Y pensar que el antes consideraba sus sonrojos, sus tartamudeos y sus acciones como el comportamiento de alguien oscuro y raro… Y ahora que había madurado, había perdido y había encontrado, entendía perfectamente que todo aquello solo lo provocaba él…y nadie más que él._

_Lamentablemente no siempre la suerte estaba con el chico zorro, y eso él lo sabía, maldiciéndolo a la par. Un ladrido fuerte y grave se oyó por el lugar, los pajaritos volaron alejándose de la copa de los árboles, y solo por reflejo se movió junto con la chica antes de ser mordido por un gran perro._

_—__¡Detente pervertido!, ¿¡que mierda le estás haciendo a Hinata!? —Para los amigos de Hinata y miembros del equipo 8 no era raro oír los gritos de Ino sobre romanes prohibidos… era raro que ella hablase del adulto novio de Hinata._

_"__No era posible que Hinata tuviera un novio… que no fuera Naruto"_

_—__Hinata no está sola…tiene quien la defienda—Naruto dándole la espalda a ambos solo bufo, es que en todo el puto mundo, universo y tiempo… no podía estar a solas con Hinata, en un momento que no fuera alguna misión, alguna confesión fallida…_

_—__S…Shino-kun…ki-kiba-kun—Ahora estaba más sonrojada, ¿Qué habían visto? No tuvo valor para darles la cara, ni siquiera ella sabía con exactitud lo que estaba pasando, solo recordaba el beso, Y el beso ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos._

_—__Entonces viejo degenerado, ¡suelta a nuestra amiga!—Los miembros masculinos del equipo ocho se prepararon para defender a su apreciada amiga, y antes que Naruto volteará para evidenciar su identidad sintió como Hinata se separaba de sus brazos, posicionándose delante de él._

_P-por favor no— No iba a dejar que sus amigos intentarán golpear al hombre únicamente al pensar que la estaba acosando. No quería problemas mucho menos ahora que tenía tantas dudas sobre el futuro._

_—__¿Por qué lo defiendes?, ¿acaso te ha amenazado?...Si es así nosotros y akamaru le daremos una lección, verdad? —El perro iba a ladrar en afirmación, cuando el aroma familiar se instaló en sus fosas nasales, se quedó quieto moviendo su cola al comprender que no había peligro alguno. El castaño extrañado del comportamiento de su amigo iba a llamarlo cuando tanto él como Shino quedaron algo asombrados._

_Aquel hombre finalmente se había volteado y sus bigotes tan característicos solo provocaron que una sola persona le viniera a la mente._

_—__¿Por qué tanto escándalo?... como que a alguien le está fallando el olfato, ¿eh? —En momentos como esos, cuando había sido técnicamente tomado por sorpresa, y arruinado su momento de romanticismo… lo único que quedaba era burlarse de quienes los habían interrumpido._

_—…__C…como es que… ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta? —Viendo aun incrédulo a aquel chico, noto como aquel Naruto era incluso más alto que ellos, dándole una sensación adulta incluso con aquella sonrisa degeneradamente burlesca._

_—__Esa brujería se llama madures—Técnicamente no estaba actuando en ese momento como el adulto hecho y derecho que era pero… le habían interrumpido su momento con Hinata, todo valía en el amor._

_—…__Naruto se ve tan adulto—El comentario de Shino, hizo sonrojar levemente a Naruto. Después de todo, volvió a pensar mejor las cosas…_

_Él se veía como todo un adulto… que besaba a una adolecente…_

_—"__Estoy actuando como el típico héroe de los libros del ero-sensei" —La cara de espanto solo le duro una fracción de segundos, después de todo estaba recordando a su querido padrino. ¿Qué haría si se llegará a topar con él?_

_Había tantas cosas que decir, tanto que hacer…_

_Y sin darse cuenta estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar por aquel tiempo, comenzando a lentamente desligarse del futuro. ¿Qué importaba un futuro donde era un héroe?... Si en el futuro no estaban aquellas personas importantes para compartir, entonces…_

_¿Podía el cambiar el rumbo de la situación, para realizar un mejor futuro por el bien de todos?_

_—__¿Cómo es posible que este idiota se vea tan grande?..._

_—__Envidioso—Ambos amigos solo se volvieron a ver frunciendo el ceño_

_—…__E…es algo que no puedo explicar Kiba-kun, Shino-kun…etto, n-nosotros tenemos que irnos_

_—__Cierto, cierto…nos vemos luego—Comento con una gran sonrisa el Uzumaki atrapando la mano de la muchacha. Kiba al notar aquello solo adorno su rostro con una expresión levemente burlesca sin dejar de ver a la parejita._

_—__Vayan a jugar a besarse a escondidas—La risa escandalosa de este inundo la mente de Hinata la cual comprendió que efectivamente que sus amigos habían visto el beso, y de una manera simple termino inconsciente en brazos del muchacho._

_Era demasiado para ella, apenas y podía soportar tener que ver la apariencia adulta del chico que tanto amaba. Y si hubiera estado consiente, hubiera notado como el chico acariciaba sus mejillas antes de tomarla por completo en brazos._

_—__Nos vemos al rato—Con la mejor de sus sonrisas termino saltando hasta desaparecer de la vista de las versiones jóvenes de sus amigos, los cuales solo pudieron sonreír._

_—…__Espera un momento—Luego de unos minutos antes que procedieran a marcharse del lugar, el Inuzuka termino recordando algo—…¿No se suponía que Naruto estaba en una misión de un año?_

_—__Tal vez no era la gran cosa—Shino sin embargo le restó importancia. Después de todo mientras Hinata estuviera feliz, él también lo estaría._

_—__¿Quién iba a pensar que Naruto iba a dejar de ser tan despistado?…pero sigo sin entender por qué esta en esa apariencia tan adulta…Tal vez le quiere dar más emoción a la situación…Más le vale que este de novio con Hinata, y no la esté usando o ya verá…¡Espera Shino no me dejes solo!—Termino de hablar su monologo, al notar como el chico insecto y su perro lo estaban abandonando en el lugar._

_Lentamente todos quienes conocían a Naruto, iban chocando con aquella versión. Notando lo cercano que estaba a la heredera Hyuga…Sin duda alguna pronto verían como Hiashi perseguiría al chico zorro por toda la aldea._

_No obstante una vez que la noche reino en el firmamento, el Uzumaki se encontraba en el cuarto de la residencia Hyuga. Extrañando su cuarto y los miles de paquetes de ramen instantáneos que no había tocado durante los tres meses oscuros._

_—…__Me pregunto si estoy haciendo bien con dejarme llevar—Estando una vez solo, sin nadie más que él y sus pensamientos. Pensó en todo lo que había realizado aquel día, pasar gran parte de su tiempo con Hinata._

_Y aquel beso, aquel beso había sido tan diferente al primero que tuvo con Hinata. Los labios de la adolecente eran completamente dulces, con un toque tan suave y mágico que lo hacía recordar solo momentos felices, pero el beso con la Hinata adulta había sido…agrio en comparación, tal vez por las lágrimas que ambos habían botado en ese momento… o el recuerdo de sus palabras._

_—…__Ahora ella ha de estar durmiendo en sus brazos…—Solo pudo susurrar, mientras miraba su brazo en donde tenía aquellas cicatrices. El dolor que sentía en su corazón era intenso, y no había manera para sacarlo más que… de esa manera._

_…__Él nunca se había enamorado, y cuando finalmente conocía el amor… no sabía cómo poder soportar y avanzar el desengaño._

_—…__Fue tan idiota hacer esto, sin embargo las heridas no se van—Kurama en parte le había explicado la razón por la cual no se habían curado. Mientras el no pudiera dejar aquel dolor de lado, esas marcas se quedarían con él._

_¿Pero cómo evitar el dolor?...incluso pasar instantes agradables con la Hinata joven, agradaban el dolor en los momentos de soledad. Después de todo cuando se encontrará la forma para volver a su tiempo…_

_Ella se quedaría en el pasado… y sería reemplazada por aquella mujer que ya no lo amaba._

_—…__Si tan solo…pudiera quedarme—Murmuró, intentando no volver a llorar, pero era tan difícil cuando la soledad reinaba en él, y nuevamente su corazón lo hacía pensar que…nunca nadie estaría con él._

_De pronto la puerta corrediza se abrió sin darle tiempo de borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos, pudo apreciar la tímida figura de la muchacha que le quitaba el aliento, tanto en el pasado como en el futuro._

_Ella que solo había ingresado para preguntarle sobre el futuro, decidió entrar una vez que sus golpecitos en la puerta no evidenciaran su presencia. De alguna forma estaba algo más nerviosa de lo usual. Y sin acordarse aun de haber compartido un beso con el chico, se acercó con rapidez al notar las lágrimas en aquellos ojitos._

_— __¿S…sucede algo malo? —Estando a su lado se arrodillo apenas el por el asombro de verla ingresar se sentó en la cama, mirando aun algo embobado a la muchacha._

_—…__No, no sucede nada Hinata-chan…ve a descansar pequeña…—Le intento regalar una sonrisa, después de todo seguía en él ese sentimiento de no querer lastimar ni preocupar a nadie, pero la muchacha no se fue y tomo con cuidado la mano de su brazo lastimado._

_—__Naruto-kun…no es bueno mintiendo—El simple comentario basto para que el supiera y tuviera que reconocer que Hyuga Hinata lo conocía mucho más de lo que el…podía conocerse— No comprendo muy bien lo que esté sucediendo pero…no me gusta verte triste—Sus grandes ojos aperlados parecieron brillar entre la oscuridad, dándole un pequeño alivio a su alma torturada._

_—__Hinata…_

_—__S-sé que…es imposible que puedas hablar tranquilamente del futuro sin que este pueda cambiar pero… desearía que…si necesitas desahogarte…confiaras en mi…—Bajo levemente su mirada, sintiendo como la timidez hacia estragos en su interior, pero lo había dicho, había logrado ser sincera con el joven sin huir._

_—…__Eres tan linda y considerada conmigo Hinata, te he hecho tanto daño y tu…sigues pendiente de mi…_

_—… __¿Daño?...Naruto-kun nunca me ha dañado—La muchacha de cabellera azul no comprendía la oración del chico, y mientras intentaba darle a entender que ella nunca había sido dañada, el siguió hablando. Tal vez no hablando directamente con ella y solo…intentando calmar a los fantasmas de su pena._

_—…__De adolecente fui un completo idiota, siempre pensando que nadie me quería de verdad, que mi vida era estar solo. Debí haber volteado la mirada hacia atrás y notar a la muchacha que siempre estaba conmigo aun sin yo sentirlo…Ni siquiera lo note cuando te lanzaste contra Pain y me confesaste tu sentir. Fui un despistado incluso un tarado al pensar que tu amor…era igual al amor que yo siento hacia el ramen—Gradualmente término por bajar el rostro, no queriendo que ella viera las lágrimas caer al recordar aquel devastador escenario. Estuvo a punto de perderla en esa oportunidad. Sin embargo Dios le había dado una oportunidad que el no supo aprovechar y…ahora solo le quedaba pagar._

_Pero entonces las pequeñas y suaves manos elevaron su rostro, obligándola a mirarla, a no bajar nuevamente la mirada. Y el rostro serio de la dulce muchacha capto inmediatamente su atención._

_—__No Naruto-kun, tu jamás me has dañado…aquella vez cuando yo me lance sabía lo que podía suceder, pero aquel acto solo lo realice para darte el tiempo suficiente…para volver a levantarte._

_—__Hinata…_

_—__Por favor déjame continuar, yo solo me confesé al pensar que tal vez no iba a sobrevivir—En ese punto ambos estaban recordando aquel evento, las lágrimas comenzaban a reinar en ambos rostros no obstante la joven siguió hablando— Nunca espere una respuesta, yo simplemente fui feliz por poder de alguna manera ayudarte…Además comprendía perfectamente que no era momento para recibir una respuesta, Naruto-kun tiene muchas cosas importantes en la mente, y no tiene tiempo para…pensar en trivialidades—Dedicándole una sonrisa resignada_

_—__¡Tú no eres una trivialidad Hinata!...eres una chica maravillosa…incluso ahora _

_—…__N-Naruto-kun, yo solo quiero que entiendas que…jamás me has hecho daño, tengo muy presente tus prioridades, además…soy yo quien tiene que vencer su timidez, y desconfianza…si quiere…_

_—… __¿Si quiere?..._

_—…__Si quiere caminar a tu lado en algún futuro…—Estaba algo sonrojada, y considero que si el aun recordaba lo sucedido contra Pain, no tenía caso alguno guardarse las cosas con él. Así que simplemente le comento su mayor deseo, y solo pudo cerrar los ojos con algo de vergüenza, esperando tal vez oír risas o algún rechazo, pero ninguno llego._

_Y la curiosidad la hizo abrir sus ojos, solo para percibir como el joven la miraba con los ojos sorprendidos. Hinata lo estaba sorprendiendo de una y mil maneras. El deseo de ella si bien era simple, era dulce y tan tierno como la adolecente. Aprovechando que aún tenían sus manos entrelazadas, el apretó con más fuerza comprendiendo que todo era real._

_—…__Hinata…Gracias—Le sonrió a la muchacha entre las lágrimas. Y ella en ese momento solo le dedico una sonrisa, bajando nuevamente su mirada pero esta vez notando más cerca las cicatrices del chico._

_Con suavidad acerco sus dedos hasta ellas, acariciándolas notando que estas aun presentaban costras. Eran demasiadas y algo profundas… Había leído que muchas veces las personas se autolesionaban para poder soportar mejor algún dolor, entre ellas todo era provocado por algún tipo de depresión._

_El futuro de cierta manera no se veía muy bonito y prometedor, como algunas veces ella solía pensar. Y lo que más le lastimaba era pensar que el chico estaba sufriendo._

_Y dejándose llevar por la intimidad en la que ambos estaban envolviéndose, tomo el brazo entre sus manos para levantarlo hasta su rostro donde beso una a una las heridas del chico. Inmediatamente el rostro del hombre se tiño de un rojo tan intenso como los de Hinata, pero no pudo hablar, pues apenas los labios rozaban su piel dañada, sentía que su alma se iba reconstruyendo._

_—__Tal vez…no es suficiente para curar el dolor…pero…—Levantándose una vez que comprendió lo que estaba haciendo_

_—…__Al contrario…es más que suficiente—Ella iba a huir nerviosa, pero los brazos del joven se lo impidieron—…Realmente muchas gracias Hinata—Todo aquel cuerpo varonil y grande tembló ante la cercanía de la pequeña joven que con algo más de confianza le devolvió el abrazo, cubriendo su rostro en el cuello del chico que seguía sentado._

_—"__Te amo Naruto-kun" —Entre aquel dulce silencio, la muchachita solo pudo pensar aquella simple frase que definía en parte el gran sentimiento que sentía por el muchacho, podían suceder muchas cosas en el futuro, pero pasará lo que pasará ella lo seguiría amando._

_—…__Hinata…—Con cuidado la soltó y ella solo se colocó de pie al entender que el joven se quería alejar de la cama. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente el con sumo cariño envolvió uno de sus brazos en su cintura, y antes que ella pudiera sospecharlo, le tomo la otra mano imitando uno de aquellos bailes que solían bailar en alguno de los eventos importantes a los que el clan solía ser invitado. _

_Una pequeña tonada el chico comenzó a tartamudear, y simplemente se dejaron llevar danzando en el cuarto de invitados. Un baile que en cada giro borraba en parte el dolor del futuro._

_Un baile donde el pasado y el futuro se entrelazaban, compartiendo anécdotas y creado hermosos recuerdos juntos. Ella solo pudo apreciar el rostro que había dejado los rastros infantiles atrás. Y solo le dedico nuevamente una sonrisa con cariño al notar que aquel rastro de nostalgia en ese momento no se encontraba._

_El parecía feliz a medida que iba tatareando aquella melodía que de alguna manera la hipnotizaba. Y el chico, el chico solo tuvo la necesidad de mantenerla a su lado sin que si llegarán a verlos pensarán algo erróneo, a esta estar en su cuarto. Y solo pudo recordar aquellos bailes elegantes que una vez aprecio junto con Jiraiya._

_Esa vez él dijo que necesitaba material romántico para su libro, y fastidiado tuvo que seguirlo. No obstante quedo algo intrigado cuando noto la magia en la mirada de las parejas que se perdían en la mirada del otro. Y sin comprenderlo en esa primera instancia, deseo compartir esa sensación con alguien._

_Y ahora lo compartiría con la chica._

_No era algo romántico del todo, y tal vez estaba algo fuera de lugar, pero al sentir su cuerpo, al mirarla sonreír…El tiempo se detuvo, solo quedando ellos dos. No existía el tiempo, no existía las limitaciones. Solo estaban ellos dos, tatareando una canción._

_—…__No sabía que Naruto-kun supiera bailar vals_

_—__Hay muchas cosas que te sorprenderán de mi querida—Sus ojos azules brillaron intensos invitándola a pecar esa noche, a pecar en aquel baile olvidando la regla primordial de un viajero en el tiempo._

_"__Jamás te involucres con el pasado"_

_Todo estaba siendo dejado atrás a medida que aquel cuarto era una pista de baile solo para aquellos amantes que seguían mirándose completamente maravillados del otro. Naruto notaba lo ligera que la chica era, y Hinata encantada apreciaba lo atento y caballero que el Uzumaki podía hacer. En cada movimiento la hacía sentir apreciada y eso la estaba hechizando._

_Bésame en tiempo de vals_

_un dos tres un dos tres_

_sin parar de bailar_

_Haz que este tiempo de vals_

_Un dos tres un dos tres_

_No termine jamás_

_A medida que seguían girando, el blondo deseaba besarla, por otra parte no quería que ella se desmayara como en una primera instancia así que…_

_Con la mirada iba descubriendo que los besos no solo se daban con los labios. Sin embargo la carne era débil, y él era demasiado predecible cuando estaba enamorado, y solo la jalo donde él, dejando de tatarear._

_Tiempo de vals que empleamos los dos_

_dibujando en el suelo de un viejo salón_

_con tres pasos de baile una historia de amor_

_es tiempo y es en fin_

_mi tiempo para ti._

_Y aunque el ya no estuviera con su boca realizando música, los corazones de ambos latían sincronizados hundiendo con su sonido el lugar. Y se perdieron nuevamente en el otro. Y cuando él iba a bajar nuevamente su mirada para besar aquellos labios, el universo nuevamente demostró que le encantaba torturarlo._

_—__Naruto hay ciertas cosas que quiero hablar contigo…—Neji entro sin llamar, apreciando como su prima se encontraba en brazos del rubio, y este estaba a escasos centímetros de besarla._

_—…__Cuando estés en esta situación Neji me vengaré…estás en mi lista negra junto con Kiba y Shino_

_La joven no pudo comentar nada, simplemente oculto su rostro sonrojado en el pectoral del hombre que seguía con el ceño fruncido._

_En tanto, en otro lugar un adolecente rubio observaba el paisaje. Aun no llevaban mucho tiempo en aquella misión, pero ya deseaba volver a su aldea…Aunque, en aquel lugar donde se encontraba la estaba pasando bien._

_—__Pene pequeño…¿Quién iba a pesar que una chica te iba a tomar en cuenta?_

_…__Aunque no sabía si una chica sería suficiente motivo para tener que soportar estar un año conviviendo con Sai y su manera simpática de ver la amistad._

_Continuara. _

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>¿Este capítulo es lo suficientemente bueno para ser considerado algo romántico?<em>

_Aunque el final los dejo a la mayoría picados verdad, ¿verdad?_

_PD: Arregle los miembros que fueron a la misión junto con Naruto, al final él fue únicamente con Sai lol._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follow gracias en verdad ^^, si tienen ideas para lo que deseen leer en esta historia no duden en comentarme.<strong>_

_**Este capítulo ha salido algo extraño lol, pero vamos de por si los viajes en el tiempo son extraños y con Naruto aún más. Este cada instante que pasa en el pasado más quiera aprovechar… ¿Se cumplirá lo que ha comentado Ino?, con todos los vigilantes que tiene Hinata en ese tiempo no lo creo lol**_

_**Agradecimientos y comentarios:**_

_**Rosihyuuga. Vamos no es tan dramoso para que pudieras llorar lol. Neji siempre apoyara a su prima ^^, Estas notando como Naruto está aprovechando y vaya que sabe cómo aprovecharlos lol… si esta fuera por un año y al parecer con lo que está sucediendo, ya van a querer que Naruto adulto coloque en su lugar al joven lol.**_

_**Stellamine. Pues si quedo destrozado, y espero que te agrade esta escena en donde fue Hinata misma solo que más joven quien calmo su corazón… espero que te haya gustado esta escena del baile. **_

_**Guest. Lo esta calmado, la Hinata joven es una dulzura lol **_

_**kjim3. Pues como vez está cayendo en la tentación **_

_**HiNaThItHa.16241. Pues acaba de soñar algo, ¿será que el futuro está cambiando?, o eso de que se rompa en mil pedazos me hizo recordar algo xD… Hinata olvido el beso lol, e ino es una loquilla, por eso esta con sai lol**_

_**KawaiiSoul. Claro y se besarón, pero fue tanto la emoción que Hinata ahora no se acuerda xD. Pues supongo que una vez que es adulto y con todo lo que ha pasado no se va a dejar ganar asi como asi estando en el que la Hinata del futuro logre su cometido. Y Tsunade logre tener mucho dinero xD **_

_**Miss Haruno99. Es que el beso tenia que suceder si o si xD, pues con el beso se le olvido todo xD. Creo que como están las cosas, Naruto no va a querer volver a su tiempo. Lemon no habrá no soy buena escribiéndolo y como el titulo es dedicada aun libro de viaje en el tiempo que me encanta, pues seré fiel y haré de esta historia dramaticosante lol.**_

_**Davaru. Se besaron creo que todos esperaban aquello lol, La única forma para que Hinata consiga esa joya es engañar por cmpleto a Toneri, tendrás más de ino te lo prometo, apenas se descubra el plan de Tsunade xD**_

_**MariaTheCharmix. Pues de esa manera las ganas de leer el siguiente capitulo aumentan xD. Pues… solo te dire que en la frase que coloque el capitulo anterior esta todo. Kurama es un genio incomprendido el sabe todo y Naruto aun asi no lo toma en cuenta xD… Pues allí tienes la explicación de lo idiota que puede ser el Naruto adolecente de ese tiempo. **_

_**Sele-02. Aqui esta el Nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste **_

_**Maylin 3 acepto ideas estoy abierta a ellas, de que se dará cuenta se dara cuenta…lol**_

_**NaruHinaRyu. Pues Naruto actua de esa manera no queriendo perderla nuevamente, y Hinata del futuro esta comprendiendo el peso de sus desiciones… Asi que una vez que todo vuelva a su curso, si es que sucede… quedara muy grande la crema xD**_

_**eliuska20. Gracias espero que este capitulo te enamore aun mas ^^**_

_**Sakurafer2. Desde hace… cuando salioel boceto del Naruto adulto, tuve unas ganas de juntarlo con la adolecente en alguna historia lol **_

_**Heero Root. Se darán cuenta en lo que organize Tsunade su recolecta de dinero xD. **_

_**Kurama Gintoki. Ovbiamente eso pasará, pero ahora comprenderán en parte que hay leves diferencias entre el Naruto adulto y el Naruto adolecente ^^ **_

_**sakura1736. Ino…es que ella me encanta, y sus comentarios. Neji TWT tenia que aparecer después de todo es el pasado…Kiba también es pro Naruhina lol.**_

_**Pues el jamás estuvo en esa situación de enamoramiento y desilusión asi que no sabia como poder soportar el dolor…espero que este capitulo…te deje aun mas picada lol **_

_**Anna. Aqui esta la continuacion espero que te guste ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nos vemos ^^**_


End file.
